Hommage à un ange
by Nanou62
Summary: le titre n'a rien a voir, saison 2, avec l'affaire Pamela Adler et la lettre de démission de Sara...


Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait là, mais dans le fond, une petite voix lui disait qu'il lui devait bien ça, il savait que si elle l'aurait su, elle aurait été présente aujourd'hui, dans cette église, donc, il était venu, un peu pour justifier son absence, non, même pas, peut être est-ce pour ce rapprocher d'elle un peu plus, en faite il savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait là, assis au fond de cette église, à l'enterrement de cette femme, qui avait su toucher si profondément Sara, Pamela Adler était morte, après sept ans dans ce centre de haven view, toujours dans son état, sans avoir bougé un seul cil.

L'église n'avait pas beaucoup d'occupant, seulement quatre rang était occupé, Grissom c'était mis à l'écart, deux trois rangs plus loin, observant les personnes, au premier rang se tenait un homme, assez grand, la peau noir, certainement son mari, puis a coté, une femme, brune, plutôt grande avec un enfant dans les bras, le visage niché dans le cou de celle-ci, son corps parcouru de violent sursaut, dû certainement aux larmes, à coté un homme blond, aussi grand que la femme d'à coté, se tenait droit, il portait une tenue de militaire, et glissait une main derrière le dos de l'enfant, comme pour le consoler., puis encore deux ou trois militaires à coté, puis dans les rangs de derrière plusieurs personnes, mais beaucoup de place restait inoccupé. Le premier militaire, le blond, s'avança et ce retourna sur le mari de la défunte, il le prit dans ses bras, et puis s'avança au micro, il le régla un peu, puis se racla la gorge, il n'avait pas préparé de discours, il regarda un instant les personnes du premiers rang et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, on voyait qu'il avait du mal à parler, mais il le devait, donc il ré ouvrit ses lèvres.

-_Pam, quoi dire à part peut être « merci », oui, merci de tout ce que tu nous as apporté, et oui, chaque personnes présente aujourd'hui dans cette église peut dire que tu lui a apporté beaucoup, moi le premier petite sœur_. Griss se dit que se devait être un ami vraiment proche, car comme leurs teint de peau différencier, il douta qu'il soit de la famille proche, _et oui, tu as toujours su me guider dans la pénombre de la vie, même dernièrement, c'est grâce a toi que j'ai rencontré ma nouvelle vie, tu m'as fait connaître, tout en étant sur ton lit d'hôpital, quelqu'un de vraiment unique, et parfaite, je suis sure que tu l'aurais aimé, comme beaucoup des nôtres l'aime. Tu as toujours su nous mettre sur la bonne voie, tu as su garder Tom près de toi, ainsi que près de nous, ne voulant pas casser notre petite « famille » recomposé, mais aujourd'hui, tu t'en vas, rejoindre « les nôtres », dans ce vaste endroit qu'un jour tu as qualifié de « paradis », et oui, ce jour là, j'étais trop perdu dans la réalité pour pouvoir même à percevoir cette endroit, mais aujourd'hui, après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à essayer d'y voir plus, j'ai appris à le voir, dans toute les choses de la vie, j'ai pu voir toute ces belles choses que tu essayais de me montrer, et tout cela grâce à toi. J'espère que tu retrouveras Gracie là haut, et que tu seras avec elle, pour nous aider a toujours penser que même si la vie est injuste, le bonheur est fait de petite chose, comme les dimanches matin, qu'avant je détestais et que maintenant je me vois sourire à voir débarquer ma petite famille dans ma chambre. Je croyais que ce ne serait plus possible, et toi, tu m'as toujours soutenue, pour ne pas perdre espoir, je voulais te dire, qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'espoir, l'espoir que tu rejoins ceux qui nous ont quitté, et que tu nous protéges._

Il fit une pause, trop ému, il regarda le fond de l'église, comme pour ne pas craquer, comme tout bon militaire, il reprit vite le dessus.

-_Je me rappelle le jour ou Gracie à accouché, tu étais la première à l'hôpital, lui tenant la mains avec moi, ne voulant pas la laisser, tu lui avais promit d'être toujours là pour nous, tu as tenue ta promesse, Alexandre n'oublieras jamais sa marraine, tu resteras toujours dans nos cœur. Tout le monde sait que tu étais quelqu'un de merveilleux, mais toute ces personnes ne connaissaient pas la moitié de ton amour, tu n'étais qu'amour, et en te laissant partir, le seigneur n'a pas du voir la personne que tu étais vraiment au fond, mais je suis sure qu'aujourd'hui, il le regrette._ Il se tourna vers le cercueil ouvert, puis lui caressa la joue. _Repose en paix Pamela, personne ne t'oubliera._

Il reparti a sa place, en prenant la femme a coté de lui dans ses bras, le petit étant partit dans les bras du premier homme, Thomas Adler, la femme lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il ferma les yeux, comme pour y trouver la force nécessaire, puis au bout de quelques secondes, embrassa la femme sur la tempe et se retira de son étreinte, après lui avoir adressé un sourire triste.  
Le reste de la messe se déroula comme tout les enterrements, tout le monde sortit à la fin, Grissom resta un peu éloigné du groupe, ce qu'il aperçut le laissa sans voix, il la vit là, avec un enfant qui lui tenait la mains, a peut près âgé de dix ou douze ans, oui plutôt douze ans, elle était dans les bras de Thomas, celui-ci lui caressa le dos gentiment, il fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par quelqu'un au téléphone, c'était le militaire.

-_Oui général, je sais, mais il m'est impossible de… oui mon général… je sais mon général… écoutez, mon équipe et moi-même sommes à l'enterrement de … oui je sais que vous savez mon général, mais je … oui mon général, … d'accord mon général, demain à 10H, … oui mon général, d'accord… a demain général,_ il raccrocha est souffla, il regarda son fils se diriger vers lui en courant, il s'accroupit pour le rattraper.

-_ça va mon grand ?_

_-Oui papa,_ dit il tout gêné, le père le regarda étonné

-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda t il inquiet

_-Je t'avais promis de ne pas pleurer_, dit le petit en baissant les yeux,_ et j'ai pas arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de maman_. Le père le regarda et le serra dans ses bras

-_Je n'ai rien vu moi_, dit il tout bas, _mais tu sais, papa t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave de pleurer, tout le monde pleure quand on a perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime._

_-Mais toi tu n'as pas pleuré ?_

_-Non,_ soupira t il, _mais j'ai quand même plein de peine dans mon cœur, mais chez papa, ses larmes ne sortent plus, tu sais, il y en a beaucoup qui sont sortit, alors maintenant, je crois que j'en ai plus. _Il reposa le petit à terre, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. _Tu sais mon grand, tout le monde pleure dans la vie, regarde Tom, il à pleuré aussi._

_-Tu as pleuré aussi quand maman est parti ?_

_-Oui, beaucoup._

_-C'est la que tes larmes sont partie alors ?_ Son père regarda au loin, puis reporta son attention sur son fils

_-Oui, je crois bien,_ il se releva et lui tendit la main, le petit glissa la sienne dans celle de son père et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le regroupement devant l'église.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Sara et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort, elle répondit à son étreinte, et le cœur de Grissom se resserra, en six ans, sa vie à elle avait bien changé, elle avait sa famille, et elle vivait peut être encore à Vegas ? IL décida de rentrer chez lui, seul, se remémorant le temps où elle était près de lui, si près, que lui avait prit peur, et l'avait repoussé de sa vie, dieu seul sait combien il s'en voulait maintenant, il aurait du la garder pour lui, près de lui, au moment ou il le pouvait encore.

Trois ans après, il reçu un faire part de mariage, de Nick, il avait rencontré une femme et était parti vivre dans une petite ville, pas loin de Salt Lake City, il se demandait ce qu'il l'avait poussé à aller là bas, mais il avait eu un poste de superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, il disait qu'il s'entendait très bien avec le superviseur de l'équipe de jour, et sa femme étant militaire, il devait rester près de sa base.

Il répondit à l'invitation par un oui, après avoir demandé à Warrick et Catherine (maintenant superviseur de l'équipe de jour, et Warrick son bras droit), qui avaient accepté aussi. Greg, qui était parti au labo de Reno parlait souvent avec eux, étant dans le même état, certaines affaires étant liée, il savait qu'il serait présent aussi. Il avait hâte de retrouver son équipe, de voir le petit bébé de Nick, qui était né un an avant le mariage, et l'enfant de Greg, de deux ans, lui aussi avait trouvé une femme, mais il n'était pas marié. Quand à Cath et Warrick, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, et coulaient des jours heureux ensemble, avec Lyndsay, qui avait treize ans maintenant.

Ils devaient se retrouver le vendredi matin, le soir, une fête était prévu, la dernière fête du couple, un enterrement de vie de jeune homme, mais leurs coutumes était de le faire ensemble, la veille du mariage, les femmes et les hommes, bien que Griss n'était pas enchanté de vouloir y participer, il avait fini par prendre l'avion en même temps que Cath, Warrick et Lyndsay.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, une voiture de location y avait été louée pour eux. Ils devaient retrouver les mariés dans la maison d'une amie, lui avait dit vaguement Cath, alors qu'ils arrivèrent a la maison, la tension montât, personne ne parlait dans la voiture, à par Lyndsay, qui était pressée de voir un certain Alex, qui semblait être bien plus qu'un simple ami, comme elle s'efforçait de le dire à Warrick, qui le charriait depuis le début du voyage.

Arrivée à la maison, il y avait déjà pas mal de voiture, ils descendirent, et sonnèrent à la porte, elle s'ouvrit laissant passer des éclats de rires, il y avait du monde, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, pensa Griss, qui se sentait de plus en plus pas à sa place. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, après y avoir été invité par un grand homme blond, très musclé, qui fit un grand sourire aux arrivants, Cath l'enlaça dans ses bras.

_-Salut ma belle, _dit il amusé, Warrick arriva derrière elle

_-Doucement toi, je surveille_ dit il en lui serrant la mains amusé.

-_Salut 'rick, comment vas ?_

_-ça va Steph, et toi ?_

_-Toujours, surtout aujourd'hui._ IL regarda Lyndsay

-_Salut princesse, dis donc, tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois, décidément ta mère aurait pu te faire plus vieille,_ dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-_Tu n'es toujours pas mon style, _dit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil, amusé.

_-Oui, je sais, _dit il en posant une main sur son cœur,_ tu me tue quand tu dis ça, mais je sais que ton cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un_, Lyndsay lui lança un regard noir, mais rentra vite pour aller dans la cuisine, Grissom entra le dernier, Warrick était là pour faire les présentations

_-Gil, je te présente Stéphane, un ami des futur marié, un militaire, un collègues de Cindy,_ Grissom acquiesça, et lui serra la main, il avait l'air chaleureux, et avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Cath et Warrick, qui traversant l'entrée, rigolaient d'une bêtises qu'il venait de sortir.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la cuisine, ou beaucoup de monde y était, mais d'un regard, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait personne, il y avait trois hommes, et plusieurs enfant, un de l'age à Lindsay, ça devait être Alexandre, puis deux autres d'environ dix ans était là, deux garçons des jumeaux remarqua t il, il se ressemblait étrangement, deux bruns, les cheveux court, décidément tout le monde ici avait la coupe militaire, avec deux paires d'yeux bleu, ils étaient grand, et étaient assez musclé, puis un petit bébé, qui vient reprendre sa place dans les bras de Steph, l'homme la portant n'avait pas l'air a l'aise avec, mais le militaire semblait plutôt très à l'aise avec.

Cath fit le tour de tout le monde, avec un sourire sur le visage, elle allait de bras en bras, elle connaissait tout le monde plutôt bien, elle rigolait, tandis que Warrick regarda Grissom et l'invita à le suivre pour faire les présentations.

_-Salut Clyde,_ fit Warrick au premier homme qui portait la petite, un grand roux.

_-Salut Warrick, alors, les « végasien », enfin arrivé, il manquait plus que vous,_ lui dit il en accompagnant ses  
paroles d'une tape dans le dos, amusé.

-_Je te présente Gil Grissom, un autre « végasien »_, il lui tendit la main, Griss en fit de même.

-_Enchanté Gil, moi c'est Clyde, ami et collègue de la mariée,_ rajouta t il

_-Enchanté,_ dit simplement Gil, puis il passèrent à Marc, un homme tout aussi droit que les autres, **'vive l'armée'** pensa Griss, puis il y avait luc, ils étaient tous avec une bière a la main.

-_Où sont les maîtres des lieux ?_ demanda Cath

_-En haut,_ fit Steph, _mais dans le salon il y a Kevin avec Greg, Marie, Nick et la petite, _ils partirent vers le salon, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et entrèrent dans une grande pièce, plus calme cependant, tout le monde se retournèrent vers eux, un sourire éclairant le visage des anciens co équipier.

-_Vous voilà enfin, _dit Kevin en approchant le sourire au lèvres, il prit Cath dans ses bras, _dieu merci, enfin une femme qui sait faire un nœud papillon, _dit il en rigolant.

-_Salut à toi, colonel, _elle savait qu'il avait horreur qu'on l'appelle par son grade, mais pouvait sans empêcher. Il serra la main de Warrick, puis se retourna vers Grissom

_-Vous devez être Gil Grissom je suppose ?_ Lui dit il en lui tendant la main.

_-effectivement, bonjour…_

_-Kevin, Kevin Stans, témoin de la mariée, comme le marié n'a pas voulu de moi_, dit il amusé, Nick s'écria derrière.

_-Je voulais pas de toi, et puis, si je t'aurais choisie, elle aurait divorcé avant,_ pouffa t il , en avançant en grande enjambé vers Gil, qui était encore un peu perdu, cet homme était l'homme qu'il avait vu à l'enterrement, celui qui accompagné Sara.

-_Salut toi, _dit Gil en le prenant dans ses bras, c'était rare de Gil, mais depuis quelques temps, il montrait plus c'est sentiments, et avec Nick, se n'était plus les même rapport, il n'était plus son patron, et était devenu amis, ils se voyaient très souvent, Nick allait souvent à Vegas avec Cindy et leurs filles, encore bébé, Hélène, qui allait fêter ses un an, à y repenser, elle devait avoir à peu près le même age que la petite dans la cuisine, en parlant de ça, elle pleurait. Steph s'approcha de Kevin

-_Tiens, elle veut son papa, elle peut déjà plus s'en passer,_ dit il en lui déposant dans les bras, Kevin sourit

-_Bonjour ma princesse, alors tonton te fait des misères_, dit il tout sourire.

Cath, Warrick et Grissom continuèrent leurs tours pour saluer tout le monde, Steph leur apporta des bières, ainsi que deux sodas. Au bout de cinq minutes, Cath s'inquiétât

-_Elles sont où les futures mariées ?_

-_Ici,_ dit Sara en descendant les marches, accompagné de la futur femme de Nick, _si tu parle de Cindy, parce que je me considère pas comme futur mariée,_ rigola t elle, puis parcourant le salon du regard, ses yeux restèrent bloqué sur un océan bleu, qui l'a regardait aussi, ils restèrent à ce regarder pendant quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à personne, par ce regard, des souvenirs des non dits refirent surface, de leurs séparation. Griss y repensa...

**Flash-back**

**Cette affaire avait été très difficile, un homme retrouvé mort a la ferme des cadavres, tout c'était passé relativement vite après tout ça, le mauvais choix, une mauvaise route, et petit a petit, le fossé c'était creusé, en une nuit, elle était venue me voir alors que j'effectuais cette expérience, trop concentré sur ma découverte, que je n'y fit même pas attention, comment ai-je pu lui faire ça, lui demander de nettoyer mon travail, a elle un csi de niveau 2, je lui demande de tout plaquer de sa vie a San Francisco pour qu'elle vienne nettoyer mon travail, quel idiot, quel crétin, et oui, a partir de là, tout a était très vite, une heure après, j'avais sur mon bureau sa lettre de demande de congés pour six mois, peut être un an, elle m'avait demandé de la signer, et je l'ai fait, et oui, je me disais qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé, après tout, c'était peut être la meilleure solution, un petit peu de temps, d'éloignement, et tout pourrait peut être repartir comme avant, comme avant ce fameux soir…**

**Mais Cath m'avait ouvert les yeux, alors peut être que tout cela n'était pas la meilleure solution, alors, je lui avait envoyé une plante, une simple plante, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose pour moi, mais quel fut pas ma surprise de la retrouver le lendemain soir sur mon bureau avec une lettre, enfin, un mot**

_**Merci Griss, mais au revoir.**_

**J'avais été la retrouver chez elle, ses cartons étaient déjà fait, empilé dans le couloir, je n'avais pas parlé, j'étais terrorisé, mais j'ai trouvé le courage de l'embrasser, je voulais pas le faire, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva, nous avons fini la nuit dans sa chambre, nous avions fait l'amour comme si notre vie en dépendait, nous savions tout les deux que ce serait la dernière fois, mais nous nous sommes unis, et le lendemain, une lettres m'attendais sur son oreiller, à sa place.**

**_Pour t'éviter de faire deux pas en arrière, je les fait pour toi, parce que sinon, je crois que je ne le supporterait pas.  
Merci pour tout_  
_Sara._**

**Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, il y était resté pendant des heures, serrant les poing, pour ne pas se laisser allé, il venait de la perdre pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était de sa faute, il se rendit compte a quel point elle avait du souffrir a chaque bourde de sa part, maintenant il le savait, il lui avait menait la vie impossible. Alors, il l'a laisserait vivre sa vie, même si cette vie, il n'en faisait pas partit, l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.**

**Fin du flash back**

Elle coupa cette étrange échange, et reporta son regard sur Kevin, un air désolé, mais lui souriait, il n'y avait pas de problème, il savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, Sara ne s'en était jamais caché, c'était dans le pacte de leur rencontre, elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Kevin a l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Pamela, et petit a petit c'était lié d'amitié, ils s'entendaient bien, et avait fini par ce mettre ensemble, d'abord doucement, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait passé ses dernière année a aimer quelqu'un qui l'a rejeter, et lui il avait perdu sa femme quelques temps avant, il était seul avec son fils, alors il avaient décidé d'essayer de faire une petite famille ensemble, une seconde chance sur la vie en quelques sortes.

Elle finit de descendre les escaliers, et alla dans les bras de Warrick, puis de Cath, elle s'approcha doucement de Grissom et lui fit la bise, s'entend comme des décharges électrique sur ses joues entrant en contact avec sa peau, puis doucement se dirigea sur sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras.

-_eh, petite puce, viens avec maman,_ dit elle en lui laissant un baiser sur son front, et fit un sourire a Kevin, il était vraiment gentil son homme, il l'a comprenait tellement, il lui répondit à son sourire. Besoin de rien dire, ils se comprenaient.

Sara remonta préparé les affaires de la petite Emilie, elle devait partir dans pas longtemps, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre dehors, Gil se retourna vers Kevin pour voir son comportement avec les enfants, il avait l'air plutôt gentil avec la petite, mais il avait les traits plutôt dur, il devait être sévère avec les garçons, Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et regarda les carreaux des dépendances derrières, les garçons entrèrent a la queue leu leu dans le salon tête baissé, lindsey suivant aussi.

_-Lequel a cassé encore une vitre, _dit il en soufflant.

-_Moi_, fit la voix d'un des jumeaux, doucement, _je suis désolé._

_-Jojo, fais gaffe, tu sais que ta mère est stressée aujourd'hui, _les enfants relevèrent leur tête

-_elle n'a pas entendu_, fit le plus grand.

-_Non, elle est en, haut, _les enfants soufflèrent. _Bon, allez vous préparez, je vais vous couvrir, mais pas un mot, je la réparerai cette semaine, mais vous me devez une faveur, tous,_ dit il avec un clin d'œil, le petit lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et montèrent tous dans leurs chambre un sourire au lèvres.

-_Tu es trop gentil Kevin, ça te perdras,_ lui dit Cath en souriant.

-_Arrête Cath, ça arrive, ils vivent c'est tout, qui n'a jamais cassé un carreau de sa vie._

En faite, il était sympa avec les enfants, il se débrouillait bien, il était calme, il avait vraiment l'air d'être un type bien pensa Gil, tout compte fait Sara avait l'air d'être heureuse, elle était avec un homme qui lui avait donné trois beau enfant, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'age approximatif des jumeaux, ils devaient avoir environ huit ans, juste après leurs séparations, au moins, elle l'avait vite oublier.

La conversations reprit de plus belle, chacun racontant une histoire, le frère de Nick était arrivé plus tard, se mélangeant a la fête, puis les enfants couraient partout, Sara était descendu avec des sacs, les enfants devaient passer la soirée chez leurs grand mère, comme ça les adultes seraient plus tranquille.

Sara remonta changer la petite quand la mamie arriva, les enfants couraient tous vers elle, ils avaient l'air heureux d'y aller. Ils parlèrent tous en même temps de leurs plannings.

-_Ce soir, c'est Mac do, mais au mac drive, on peut pas avec les deux petites, et ensuite j'ai loué trois cassettes vidéo, deux dessins animé pour vous les jumeaux, et un film pour vous les grand, _dit elle en regardant Alex et Lyndsay.

-_Super programme, _dit Sara en descendant avec la petite Lily dans les bras_. Bonjour mamie,_ elle l'embrassa, elle sourit, c'était une famille parfaite, un couple, des enfants, et une mamie.

-_Bonjour Sara, alors, bonne journée ?_

_-Oui, pas vu passé comme d'habitude, mais j'ai fini le boulot a 14H, _elle lui donna la petite, et en dix minutes, il n'y avait plus un seul enfant dans la maison.

La soirée se passa très vite, mais très bien, ils avaient fait un barbecue, ils mangeaient tous dehors, tout le monde se servaient, ils avaient l'air d'être tous chez eux, ils déambulait dans la maison comme dans leurs maison, et ça n'avait pas l'air de choquer Sara ni même Kevin, qui parlait souvent a Gil, il avait vraiment détendu, il avait apprit qu'il était dans l'armée, et la plupart des personnes présentes faisait partit de son équipe, que Cindy était son major, c'était tous des amis de longue date, ils avaient décidé de s'inscrire ensemble dans l'armée, puis lui avait réussi a devenir colonel a la suite de plusieurs missions, et avait fait son équipe avec ses amis.

Il avait appris aussi que Laurent, le frère de Nick était dans la police scientifique, sous les ordres de Sara, c'était elle qui le formé.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé, quand il rentrèrent tous dans le salon, il parait que chez eux toute les fêtes se terminé en musique, et Gil fut étonné de retrouver dans une pièce d'a coté plusieurs guitare, puis un synthé, tout pour faire un petit groupe, il apprit que la passion des militaires étaient de chanter entre eux, alors, ils animèrent le salon de divers musique, Sara chanta a plusieurs fois avec Kevin, ou même Cynthia des chansons en français, Kevin était un français, son père était militaire en France, et a sa mort, sa mère était venue en Amérique avec ses deux garçon, Stéphane et Kevin, et tout les deux c'était engagé ici, en Amérique, mais avait gardé beaucoup de tradition française, et surtout Sara avait appris le français, elle se débrouillé vraiment bien.

La soirée toucha a sa fin vers 04H00 du matin, tout le monde ayant bien but, il s dormirent tous sur place.  
Grissom avait hérité du clic clac dans un bureau, le deuxième, celui de Sara.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau, Sara s'y glissa doucement, puis vit le clic clac défait, elle le regarda, il la fixait, elle avait le téléphone a l'oreille et elle murmurait.

_-désolé,_ dit elle, en repartant vers la porte

-_non, tu peux rester, je suis réveillé,_ dit il en passant sa main sur sa figure, elle lui sourit, et partit derrière son bureau, et alluma son portable.

-_Oui, Phil, je suis là, oui… je sais, ….je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te rappelle dans dix minutes, envoie moi les photo sur mon adresse mails, je vois ça…. Ok, j'essaye de l'avoir, et je te rappelle, …. D'accord, et surtout, s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelle, je trouverais le temps de passer vous voir,….ok, pas de souci, a tout de suite, j'essaye de l'appeler et je te dis quoi, j'attend ton mails, _elle raccrocha.

-_Salut,_ dit elle a Grissom

-_Hey, _dit il en s'étirant en regardant l'heure,_ 7H, déjà debout ?_ dit il avec un haussement de sourcil

-_oui, le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est d'être superviseur,_ dit elle en rigolant

-_oui, je sais._

_-excuse moi_, dit elle,_ je dois faire plusieurs choses, je dois mettre le haut parleur._

_-pas de problème, _dit il en lui rendant son sourire, que c'était agréable la vue de Sara à son réveil, depuis le temps qu'il en avait rêvé, mais malheureusement, pas dans ses conditions là.

Deux sonneries retentit, elle pianotait sur son ordinateur pendant se temps là, en soupirant, la personne décrocha

-_Ne me dit pas que Kevin n'a pas su te gardait au lit un jour comme celui là, _dit il d'entrée.

-_Salut Rob, je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier,_ dit elle en rigolant.

-_Moi aussi, très très bien_, dit il en s'étirant, au son de sa voix, il devait dormir.

_-Je te réveil ?_ demanda Sara amusé

-_oui, sache que je me suis endormie dans les bras d'une magnifique blonde, qui elle n'est pas une acharné du boulot._

On entendait tout ces déplacement, il venait de ce lever du lit, et fermé une porte.

_-J'ai un problème,_ dit elle sérieusement.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe,_ dit il inquiet

-_J'ai besoin du plus gentil et du plus beau de tout les entomologistes de l'état, et qui, par le plus grand de tout les hasard, pourrait laisser sa belle blonde dans son lit, pour trois ou quatre heures de son temps._

_-Sara…_t il en soupirant

_-S'il te plait,_ dit elle d'une petite voix, _mon équipe est dans une sale affaire, je viens de t'envoyer les photos du corps, s'il te plait, et en échange, je t'invite a un super repas, lundi soir, avec les enfants et Kevin, avec ta  
sulfureuse blonde,_ dit elle en rigolant.

-_Ok pour le repas, mais ne compte pas sur la dernière personne, je serais seul._

_-Le métier d'entomologiste ne veut pas dire de rester seul, et d'accumulé les conquêtes, tu sais que tu peux te placer aussi,_ dit elle amusé, la porte s'ouvrit sur son compagnon, il avança une tasse de café dans la mains, et salua Gil

-_Je sais mais la plus belle de toute et déjà accompagné, d'un vieux militaire, _dit il en rigolant.

-_merci pour le vieux, et sache que je suis plus jeune que toi, la cinquantaine te guette, mon vieux, _dit il en rigolant

-_Salut Kevin, alors, tu n'arrives pas à tenir ta femme ?_

_-Non, tu le sais, des que le boulot est là, plus rien ne compte._

_-Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve à regarder des photos de cadavre le samedi matin, à 7H avec une gueule de bois._

_-Alors, je peux compter sur toi? _demanda Sara

_-Ok, tu m'envoies l'adresse, je serais près dans vingt minutes, tu préviens ton équipe, j'ai pas de matérielle sous la main._

_-Ok, et a lundi alors ?_

_-A lundi, allez salut Kevin, bisous Sara, _il raccrocha, Kevin donna sa tasse à Sara et lui sourit et partit.

Sara reprit son téléphone est appela son équipe pour les prévenir, ensuite, elle se leva, et s'excusa auprès de Grissom de l'avoir déranger.

-_Il n'y a pas de mal, j'étais réveillé,_ dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit, de façon à la voir à son bureau.

_-Et oui, tu sais comme les entomologistes sont rares._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu sais, vous êtes vraiment gâté avec Rob, c'est un professionnel, il est vraiment doué._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, même s'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville,_ dit elle en lui accordant un grand sourire, il baissa les yeux, les compliments aussi élogieux lui faisait toujours baisser les yeux, comme un adolescent.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, sans rien dire, puis Sara quitta la pièce, le laissant se préparer pour le mariage.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, une ambiance bonne enfant y régnaient, il y avait du monde, tout ceux de la soirée, ils rigolèrent tous, malgré le peu d'heure de sommeil, ils étaient frais, et dispo, encore une fois, merci l'armée et ses habitudes.

Le mariage se déroula bien, il faisait une chaleur dans l'église, heureusement que le repas se déroulait dehors.  
Gil se promena dans le ranch que possédait Nick et sa femme, c'est pour cela que le repas se déroulait chez eux, il y avait beaucoup de place, et il manger a l'arrière du ranch, Cath lui avait proposé de lui faire la visite, elle connaissait bien, étant venue plusieurs fois, ils visité les écuries, quand ils entendirent des rire, provenant d'un box, Gil reconnu de suite le rire de Sara, ainsi que Cath.

_-Arrête, il va finir par te mettre dehors_, entendirent-ils Sara

-_Je suis sur que tu le bichonne plus que moi, _dit une voix d'homme, celle-ci appartenant a Kevin.

-_Oui, mais il est vachement moins chiant_, répondit elle, en le poussant dans l'allée, il rigolaient tout les deux, mais ils tira Sara par le bras, elle celle-ci tomba dans ces bras.

-_Miss Sidle, je vous ordonne de vous occupez plus de votre homme que de votre animal de compagnie a quatre patte, pesant plus de poids que votre lit ne peux supportait._

Sara lui sourit, et s'échappa de lui, voulant retourner dans le box, mais il lui prit le bras et la retourna, en souriant, le cheval sortit de son box, et poussa de son museau Kevin, Sara pouffa de rire

-_Tu vois, il est jaloux,_ dit Sara en s'amusant à caresser son cheval. Kevin sourit de plus belle

_-Bon, si je vous dérange, je repars à la base, je dois bien pouvoir trouver une jolie femme disponible pour moi,_ dit il en se retournant, Sara pouffa de rire, mais Kevin, en se retournant aperçu Cath et Gil, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-_Cath, dit lui que tu veux de moi, toi au moins, _dit il suppliant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Eh,_ cria Sara, en se retournant, _je t'interdis de lui dire…_. Elle s'arrêta gêné, en apercevant Gil, _oui, _finit elle dans un murmure.

-_Non, ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux certainement pas d'un militaire qui part quinze jours non stop_

_-Oui mais sur deux mois,_ répondit il

-_je dois avouer que ça a ces avantages, comme de m'occupez de César,_ dit elle en se retournant sur son cheval.

-_Il a bien grandi,_ dit Cath en approchant de lui.

_-Attend tu l'a vu, il devait avoir six mois, maintenant, il a deux ans, il est en pleine forme, _dit Sara fièrement.

-_C'est le tien,_ demanda Griss, en le caressant.

-_Oui, je te présente César,_ dit elle en lui tapotant le long du cou du cheval, en une douce caresse._ César, je te présente Gil, un ami,_ rajoutât elle.

Ils restèrent là, quelques instants ont regardé le cheval, puis Sara referma la porte du box, en lui donnant une dernière caresse.

-_Au revoir, petit monstre, qui me vole ma femme,_ s'amusa une dernière fois Kevin, Sara lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, pour l'embeter, mais il fit une grimace et plaça sa main sur celles ci.

-_Excuse moi_, lui dit Sara tout perdu, _je ne voulais pas,_ dit elle vraiment inquiète.

-_Pas grave_, le rassura t il,_ je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès ma puce_, dit il les dents serrés.

Cath et Griss les regardé bizarrement.

-_Sa dernière mission lui a rapporté quelques petits souvenirs, _dit Sara en rabaissant ses yeux sur les cotes de Kevin, l'air vraiment ennuyé.

-_ça va Sara, je t'assure, _dit il, en lui passant un bras au dessus de son épaule, et lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, il savait très bien la gêne entre Sara et Grissom, elle lui avait tout raconté, elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché, c'était le principe de leur relation, il savait tout sur Grissom, et son amour que Sara avait encore pour lui cachait tout au fond d'elle, et elle savait que son amour pour la mère d'Alexandre, Gracie, il la regarda, il était désolé, il avait essayer depuis son arrivé de ne pas lui faire de trop grande preuve d'amour, il savait que sa pouvait faire mal de voir la femme qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre, et lui respectait trop Sara pour montrait à Grissom qu'elle était sienne, et non, elle n'était pas sienne, Sara était libre, tout comme lui, mais la vie avait été injuste avec eux, alors, ils ont essayé de se reconstruire ensemble, sans pour cela s'emprisonné, ils acceptés mutuellement les blessures de leurs cœur encore saignant.

Griss regarda ce baiser, puis le regard désolé de Kevin, et le sourire de Sara, le remerciant, après ceci, cela lui fit mal, mais il repensa au moment où tout avait basculé pour eux.

Mais bon, après tout, c'est lui qui avait tout gâché, alors, il devait payé, et il payé le prix fort.

Le chemin se poursuivit, Kevin avait proposé de finir la visite avec eux, et Sara avait accepter, trouvant l'idée d'une promenade beaucoup plus attractive, que de rejoindre les militaires, qui en avait toujours après sa recette de brownies qu'elle leurs faisait quand ils partaient tous en mission.

Ils restèrent plus de trente minutes a visiter le reste du ranch, puis partant dans un petit chemin qui longeait l'endroit ou la réception donnait, les jumeaux appelèrent leurs père, pour qu'il vienne jouer au football américain avec eux, il souri, oui, il allait y aller, c'était un vrai gosse quand il s'agissait de jouer, même avec un énorme bleu sur les cotes, il se retourna et regarda Sara, comme pour avoir son accord, elle le regarda amusé, et l'embrassa, rapidement sur les lèvres

-_Fait attention, je tiens pas a te retrouver cassé en petit morceau,_ il sourit.

-_Même pas peur de tes petits morveux, _dit il en rigolant, courant déjà après les enfant, en souriant, Sara le regarda partir, en rigolant, il continuèrent de marcher, puis ils rencontrèrent Alexandre et Lindsey, qui était assis sur un tronc d'arbres, a regarder les jeunes jouer autour du ballon à quelques dizaine de mètre d'eux.

-_Maman, Alex et Kevin dit que tu n'arriverais même pas a attraper le ballon une seule fois, ils disent que les Willows sont des perdantes,_ Kevin se retourna et Cath lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit, elle retira ses chaussure, et avança vers les jeune, avec Lindsey et Alex, en rigolant

_-Tu vas voir sale petit merdeux de militaire,_ dit Cath en rigolant, _je vais te montrais ce que ça donne des Willows en colère_, et ils commencèrent a jouer tous ensemble, en rigolant.

Sara s'assit à coté de Gil sur le tronc prit auparavant par son fils, puis rester en silence à les regarder jouer.

-_Il a ramener le Texas ici, _dit Gil en souriant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui, des champs a perte de vue, séparer pas des barrières blanches, avec de l'autre coté du chemin, des chevaux dans une grande pâtures, vraiment le ranch typique dans les film américain, du grand ouest sauvage.

_-Oui,_ sourie Sara,_ et Cindy adore les chevaux, ça tombe bien._

_-elle est très gentille, Nick a trouver vraiment une personne qui lui correspondait,_ dit il en les voyant au loin, à table, au centre de la table.

-_Oui, ils sont heureux._

Le téléphone de Gil sonna, il regarda l'appelant, et décrocha.

_- Hey, _dit il un sourire au lèvres.

-_Bonjour Gil, comment ça va ?_

_-très bien, il fait super chaud_

_-tu vois j'ai bien fait de te faire mettre une chemisette_

_-oui, c'est vrai, que ferais je sans toi ?_

_-rien, c'est pour cela que je suis là_

_-au faite, tu as vu, j'avais fait les courses, ce soir, je t'ai préparé ton plat favori_

_-Oui, je te remercie, j'espère que ça se passe bien_

_-oui, ne t'en fait pas, mais tu sais que tu peux toujours venir ?_

_-oui, c'est ça, passer une après midi dans une voiture, même pas en rêve_

_-Je te paye l'avion, en même pas deux heures tu es ici_

_-tu le veux ?_

_-oui, bien sur que je le pense, et que je le veux_

_-non, je dois aller voir Annie ce soir_

_-d'accord, rentre pas trop tard, je t'embrasse mon cœur_

_-moi aussi Gil, a demain soir ?_

_-Oui à demain soir, je passe te voir avant le boulot._

_-d'accord, gros bisou_

_-bisou mon ange, bye,_ dit il en raccrochant, regardant encore son téléphone, puis soupira et le mit dans sa poche, et reporta son regard sur le jeu de football

Il ne vit pas que Sara avait blêmi un peu pendant l'appel, comme ça quelqu'un partager sa vie, elle ne le savait pas, il faut dire que personne ne parlait de Gil, c'était la règle, pas un mot, les fantômes du passé restait dehors de sa vie maintenant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, puis Gil regarda Sara.

-_tu as réussi a vaincre ta peur d'être maman, je dois dire que tu y arrives vraiment bien, ta famille est merveilleuse,_ dit il dans un souffle

-_Merci, _murmura t elle, baissant les yeux, si seulement il savait, pensa t elle,_ je vois que tu partages ta vie aussi maintenant,_ lui répondit elle

_-oui _répondit simplement, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, c'était Grissom, secret sur sa vie privée, et elle respecta son choix, après tout, il ne lui devait rien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, Gil se leva, suivit de Sara, puis partirent ensemble vers la réception, mais en cours de route, Gil fut prit pour jouer avec les enfants, il accepta volontiers, tandis que Kevin le remercia de le remplacer, ces cotes étant vraiment douloureuses.

Il arriva à hauteur de Sara, qui le prit par la taille, l'aidant a marcher

-_Je t'avais dit de faire attention_

_-Je sais, mais je dois dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeaux,_ dit il en rigolant, puis redevant sérieux,_ tu lui as parlé ?_

_-non, il a sa vie maintenant, _souffla t elle, Kevin la regarda, pas trop sure a ce qu'il devait lui dire, alors, Sara plongea dans son regard et compris,_ je sais, j'aurais dû_, soupira t elle, mais il l'embrassa, et ne dis rien, c'était sa vie, et de toute manière, il doit bien avouer qu'il redouter un peu ce moment.

Le mariage se déroula dans la joie, rigolant de toute part, puis les « vegasiens » durent repartirent, puis la vie repris son cours normale, malgré leurs rencontre, il n'avait pas pour autant de nouvelle l'un de l'autre, Sara avait repris sa vie, et Gil aussi, chacun de leurs coté, Cath venait souvent leurs rendre visite, mais la règles était toujours la même, on ne parle pas de Grissom, la vie continué.

Plus de trois ans après, Cath annonça a Gil, qu'un malheur était arrivé, qu'ils devaient partirent, elle, Warrick, et lui devait partir pour Salt Lake City, voir Sara.

Il apprit que Kevin, le compagnon de Sara venait de mourir en Irak, sur une mission, ainsi que trois membres de leur groupe, ils prirent l'avion pour le jour de l'enterrement, ils arrivèrent au matin, dans cette maison, ou la dernière fois qu'il avait mit les pieds, il n'y avait que joie, alors que là, dans la cuisine, s'entassait des gens que Gil ne connaissait toujours pas, tous habillé en tenue officielle, ils avancèrent tous dans le salon, et virent Sara regardant par la fenêtre, les larmes coulant de ses joues, en train de parler a un général, compris Grissom, se rappelant vaguement des étoiles sur le col de l'uniforme, Stéphane a ses coté, puis les garçons au coin de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, Alex, dans les bras de Lindsey, qui était là en vacances pour une semaines, les jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs marraines, en pleure, elle les serra, puis Lindsey vint aussi, Warrick prit les devant pour aller voir Alex ? Et le serra fort, Sara se retourna, puis regarda ses enfants dans les bras de ses amis, puis Stéphane lui murmura une phrase, elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire triste, il s'avança pour leurs dire bonjour, l'ambiance était vraiment tendu, Stéphane les emmena dans la cuisine, laissant Sara seule dans le salon, en grande discussion avec le général.

Au bout de dix minutes, Gil sortit, étouffant par la chaleur de toutes ces personnes dans cette petites pièce, il alla sur la terrasse de derrière, celle ou il avaient fait la fête, trois ans plus tôt, tous ensemble, puis un petit sanglot le fit se retourna, et il vit une petite forme assis les jambes replier devant elle, les tête entre ses bras, qui eux tenait ses jambes, elle pleurait, Gil reçu un coup a l'estomac, c'était la petite Lily,n la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait tout juste un an, et maintenant, elle avait quatre ans donc, c'était plus un petit bébé, c'était une petite fille, une mignonne petite fille, qui ressemblait beaucoup a son papa, il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne leva même pas les yeux, et continua de pleurer, il s'asseye a coté d'elle, s'en rien dire, sans même la toucher, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, il allait lui faire certainement peur, alors, il resta là, a regarder devant elle, puis les pleur se calmant, il posa son regard sur elle, elle était en train de le fixer, le visage ravagés par les larmes, il était perdu, elle était tellement trop jeune pour vivre ça, il lui fit un petit sourire, puis la petite pencha sa tête sur lui puis resta comme ça, sans bougé, la tête posé sur son bras, puis ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Sentant son bras s'engourdir, il le bougea un peu, lilly leva directement sa tête, puis se glissa sur ses jambes, et posa sa tête sur son torse, et respira profondément, elle n'avait besoin que de ça, de se sentir protégé par les bras protecteur d'un homme, un corps aussi puissant que celui de son père, son père qu'elle ne verrait plus, elle renifla bruyamment, alors Gil glissa une main dans une de ses poches, et en ressortit un mouchoir, il la regarda, et lui moucha son nez, la petite le regarda avec un petit sourire triste, et se renicha.

Au bout de quelques temps, la sentant calmé, Gil le demanda.

-_Tu sais où est ton papa ?_ demanda t il

La petite fille leva sa tête avec dans ses yeux pleins de larmes et lui fit « non » de sa petite tête, il essuya les traces des précédentes larmes sur ses joues, puis il fixa les étoiles, encore inexistantes a cette heure.

_-il est là haut, il te regarde la nuit, quand tu dors, il fait partit des étoiles maintenant, il t'accompagneras toujours dans ta vie, dans tout tes choix, dans tout tes rêves, il sera avec toi, pour l'éternité, _dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Après un doux silence, la porte s'ouvrit a la volé, Sara en sortit d'une rage folle, suivit de Stéphane qui ferma la porte, ce qui ne put empêcher les trois enfant de sortir a leur tour, mais de refermé la porte. Ils avaient bien grandi, c'était presque un homme Alexandre, les garçons avaient bien grandi aussi.

Sara regarda le mur du bout de propriété. Ses épaules faisant de soubresaut, elle pleurait.  
Stéphane arriva par derrière, et la prit dans ses bras, mais elle s'en éloigna aussi vite

_-Laisse moi, ne je veut pas de ton aide,_ dit elle froidement

-_Je resterais quand même Sara, même si tu me rejette, je resterais, alors aide moi, _dit il doucement

-_Non, je peux pas t'aidais, je me noie déjà, je peux pas t'aidais,_ dit elle en pleurant, tournant toujours le dos, ne voyant même pas ses enfants assisté à ça, sinon elle n'aurait jamais dit ça, jamais elle aurait montré a ces enfants qu'elle coulait.

-_Je t'aiderais_, dit il simplement.

_-Tu peux pas, personne ne peux_, dit elle un ton au dessus

-_Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe,_ dit il en levant les bras, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le général était venue le voir aujourd'hui, et pourquoi il voulait la voir seule. Elle repleura encore, mais plus fort, il leva un bras vers elle, mais le laissa retomber, elle l'aurait fuit sinon, il lui fallait du temps, puis au bout de quelques seconde, elle parla

-_Il veut qu'on déménage, dans le mois,_ dit elle en colère,_ je dois dire a mes enfants, qu'après avoir perdu leur père,ils doivent quitter leur repères, et… en plus je devais lui annonçait a son retour que j'étais enceinte… _son corps se secoua de plus belle

_-Ils n'ont pas le droit,_ s'énerva Steph

_-Je ne fait plus partit des personnes ayant droit au avantage de l'armée, étant pas marié a Kevin, _Steph la prit dans ses bras.

_-Si, tu as le droit, je vivrais avec toi, je resterais avec vous, pour le bébé aussi, _dit il assez fort

-_je ne peux pas te demander ça Steph, tu as ta vie à faire._

_-Ma vie est déjà avec vous, je vis ici huit mois dans l'année, dans votre salon, ça ne changera pas, _dit il en souriant tristement, Sara fit de même, elle se retourna dans ses bras.

_-Merci Steph, merci, mais je sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer._

_-Je serais toujours là pour toi,_ dit il en la serrant plus fort, elle releva les yeux vers ses enfants, ils avaient tout entendu, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse, mais aussi de la culpabilité, de se laisser aller devant ces enfants comme ça, ils s'approcha d'elle, et tout les trois allèrent dans ses bras.

-_On sera là aussi maman, pour toi, et avec toi, _lui dit Alex avant de pleurer.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçu Gil avec dans les bras la petite lilly, elle lâcha tout le monde, avec tout ça, elle l'avait presque oublié, en écoutant que sa peine, elle s'avança vers lui avec culpabilité, sa petite lilly, sa petite princesse, comme l'appelait son papa, si fière de sa fille, elle devait vraiment être mal.

Gil l'aida à se lever, et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, en pleure, elle la serra fort.

_-Je suis là mon amour, je serais toujours là._ Elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Elle se dégagea un peu de son étreinte étouffante, puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-_Ton papa sera toujours dans ton cœur mon amour, tu vois, _elle posa sa mains sur celui-ci, _regarde, c'est grâce à lui qui fait ce bruit, a chaque battement qu'il fait, ça veut dire qu'il pense a toi._ Elles se regardèrent, puis Stéphane prit la petites dans ses bras, et regarda les garçons.

-_rentrait les jeunes, vous allez attraper froids, tiens,_ dit il a Alex en lui donnant la petite. Ils partirent à l'intérieur. Gil se leva pour rentré, Sara se retourna sur lui.

-_Merci d'être venue Gil_

_-c'est normal, _dit il simplement en haussant les épaules.

_-Elle t'a dit quelques choses?_ demanda t elle, une petite lueur dans les yeux, il balança sa tête de droite a gauche, 'non'.

Elle baissa la tête, elle avait espéré, un sanglot lui secoua les épaules, et elle rentra de suite, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-_Elle n'a rien dit depuis le jour ou elle l'a appris, elle ne parle plus, _dit il en explication.

Ils restèrent encore en silence dehors quelques minutes, puis rentrèrent, le cortège allait partir.  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde a l'enterrement, Grissom se retrouva quelques ranger derrière, les éloges funèbres furent nombreuses, ensuite, les traditionnelle coup de feu lors des cérémonies militaire, et le drapeau fut remit a Sara, comme son frère, sa mère, et son fils l'avait demandé, après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais c'était tout comme.

Après la cérémonie, ils repartirent tous chez eux, laissant Sara, mais Cath lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, Sara ne voulant pas venir a Vegas.

15 mois plus tard, deux crimes eu lieu a Vegas, Grissom était sur l'affaire avec Tom Stokes, le frère de Nick, il était devenu csi, et avait choisi Vegas, il était dans l'équipe de Gil. Deux femme tué, avec deux jours d'intervalle, des grande femme, américaine, brune, les cheveux mi long, et finement bouclé, avec un air de Sara comme l'avais fait remarquer Tom, sur le deuxième corps, un message avait été laissé.

_Service csi de Salt Lake, officier numéro 2-854-14B._

Arrivé au labo, il appela Nick afin de savoir à quelle personne était ce numéro de matricule.

-_Salut Nick, c'est Gil, comment ça va ?_

_-Très bien, et toi ? Que me vaut cet appel ?_

_-En faite, j'ai un petit souci, j'ai deux corps, dont les morts se ressemblent étrangement, et dessus un numéro de matricule. _Nick soupira

-_La quarantaine, brune, cheveux mi long, étranglé après avoir été violé, puis on leur a coupé une mains ?_

_-oui, tout a fait, et retrouvé nue, tu m'as l'air bien informé,_ dit surpris Gil

_-Oui, c'est ça cinquième victime,_ dit il en soupirant ;

_-ah,_ fit Gil, étonné_, et a qui appartient le matricule ?_

_-Sara, _dit Nick.

-_Oui, je me disais qu'elles ressemblaient toutes à Sara aussi._

_-Oui, c'est une histoire personnelle, mais Sara ne veut pas s'en mêler, alors il est encore plus en colère._

_-Elle est où aujourd'hui ?_

_-elle est en conférence à Los Angeles, j'essaye de voir si elle peut faire une escale à Vegas, mais j'en doute, elle veut rien à faire avec lui, ça dure depuis trois mois._

_-Ok, tiens moi au courant alors, salut._

Nick l'avait rappelé une heure plus tard, il avait réussi à convaincre Sara, elle devait arriver dans les deux heures qui suivaient.

Gil avait demandé a un officier d'aller le chercher a l'aéroport, Sara le remercia intérieurement de ne pas être venu de lui-même, elle ne voulait pas être confronté a lui de suite.  
Elle entra dans le labo, beaucoup de chose avait changé, la standardiste n'était plus la même, elle du montrer son badge pour entrer, elle avait un pass 'invité' accroché a sa ceinture.

Elle traversa le labo, jettent des regards dans chaque salle, mais aucun laborantin n'était connu d'elle, a part au labo de Bobby, il lui sauta dans les bras, heureux de la revoir depuis le temps, le policier qui l'accompagnait, le regarda surpris, mais ne se rappela que Bobby était le plus ancien des laborantin ici, avec Archie. Ils parlèrent un moment, puis Sara se libéra, disant devoir voir Grissom le plus tôt, alors, il lui indiqua la salle de repos.

Elle ouvrit fébrilement la porte, puis son regard tomba directement dans le sien, cette océan de bleu, ils se fixèrent un moment, si bien que le policier s'éclaircit la gorge, pour se faire remarquer, Gil brisa le contact avec Sara, puis fit un signe de tête au policier

_-C'est bon, pas de problème,_ dit il en le congédiant.

_-Sara,_ fit une voix au fond de la salle, elle leva son regard vers lui, puis un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres.

-_Tom, mon petit Tommy, qu'est ce que tu fais là_, dit elle en le recevant dans ses bras.

_-Sara, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, j'y crois pas, ça fait si longtemps_

-_Oui, trop longtemps,_ dit elle, en se rappelant que l'une des dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était à l'enterrement de Kevin, _que fais tu ici ?_

_-J'avais un excellent prof a Salt Lake, qui me disait que si je voulais devenir le meilleur, c'était ici que je devais venir, dans l'équipe de nuit, j'aurais eu le meilleur professeur._ Elle le fixa, une larme aux yeux

-_Je suis désolé, ta lettre, j'ai oublié de te la faire,_ dit elle se rappelant qu'il l'avait supplié de lui faire une lettre pour son nouveau employeur.

-_C'est rien Sara, Nick me l'a fait, et puis, je sais que ce n'était pas ta fautes,_ dit il un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-_Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles,_ dit elle en lui tapant le bras.

-_Toi aussi princesse._

_-Je sais, mais tu vois, la vie passe trop vite_, dit elle en soufflant,_ et les jours de repos deviennent inexistant._ Souffla t elle, c'est vrai qu'elle avait les yeux cerné, les traits tiré.

_-Je vois ça, je disputerait Nick de te donner autant de travail, _dit il en rigolant

_-Il ne voudrait qu'une chose, me mettre a l'arrêt pendant au moins trois semaines._ Dit elle en rigolant, puis au bout d'un moment,_ alors il vient ici maintenant ce petit con_, dit elle en regardant les photo sur la table

-_Oui, _fit Grissom, en lui tendant le dossier.

Elle soupira, et regarda toute les photos, une par une, pendant au moins dix minutes, puis le message laissé, elle ne dit rien, puis prit son téléphone.

_-Salut Nick, je souhaiterais tout les dossier sur toutes les victimes de Mike._

_-Tu te mets sur l'affaire?_ demanda t il étonné

-_Oui, et je te promet que ce petit con ne me prendras pas la tête longtemps._

_-Sara, vas y doucement et en rentrant, je veux que tu prennes trois jours de repos minimum._

_-Ok, tu embrasse mon petit Mike pour moi, et surtout explique bien a Lilly ce qui se passe, s'il te plait._

_-Oui, je le ferais, tu veux que je prévienne les mecs ?_

_-Oui, et tu leurs dis que je les appelles a la fin de ma journée pour leur dire quoi, et après, je verrais, normalement Stéphane viendra récupérer les petits, il doit rentrer demain je crois._

_-Ok, pas de soucis, tu sais que Lilly ne me dérange pas._

_-Je sais, tu es un ange Nicky, j'attends les dossiers._

_-Ils sont en route, il arrive dans deux heures._

_-D'accord, merci bisou_

_-Au faite, cette conférence ?_

_-Je me suis endormie pendant la conférence de Rinftong, j'en reviens pas,_ dit elle en rigolant

_-Quand je te dis que tu manque de sommeil,_ dit il en rigolant

-_Ce n'est pas de manque d'essayer crois moi._

_-Allez bisous la belle_

_-Salut beau gosse._

Elle raccrocha, puis en leur annoncent que tous les dossiers arriveront dans deux heures, ils décidèrent de partir à la morgue, voir les corps, sur la route

-_Alors comme ça tu le connais ?_ demanda Tom

_-Oui, un petit con de première, je le connais depuis trois ans, il venait régulièrement a la maison, une connaissance de Kevin, puis, je lui ai dit qu'il était pas question que j'imagine quelques choses entre nous, alors, il est devenu fou, au début, il me menaçait, et comme il a vu que je m'en foutais, il a été plus loin, jusqu'à ces dernier mois, ou il a commencé a tuer, en laissant des mots, que de toute manière, je devrais m'occuper de lui, j'ai pas prit l'affaire, je l'ai laisser a Nick, il est devenu fou, et il a déjà fais cinq victime, qui me ressemble toutes, et toujours avec un mot pour moi._

_-Ok,_ dit Gil, _donc, tu le connais ?_

_-Oui, il s'appelle Mike Con Nelly, un homme de trente cinq ans, célibataire, il vivait avec sa mère, jusqu'à il y a deux ans, elle est décédé, maintenant ;, il est perdu, il voulait vivre avec moi, mais seulement avec moi, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant d'un autre, j'en ai était malade, et de ce jour là, je ne le voulait plus a ma maison, il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre nous, mais il a toujours cru que je voulais faire ma vie avec._

Un long silence s'installa, la descente de l'ascenseur était assez longue, mais Sara ne se rappella pas qu'elle était aussi longue.

-_Comment vont tes enfants_, demanda Gil

-_Bien, enfin, pour les garçons, Lilly ne parle toujours pas, c'est dur_

_-ça reviendra, il faut être patient_, dit il, vraiment impliqué, ce qui étonna Sara, Gil se soucié vraiment de sa fille.

_-Et Mickael?_ demanda Tom

_-Très bien, il pousse, il a eu 6 mois la semaines dernière, heureusement que Stéphane est là, pour prendre le relais, sinon, je sais pas comment je ferais._

Ils arrivèrent a la morgues, Sara regarda les corps, elle n'avait jamais voulu voir les autres, pour ne pas sentir cette pointe dans soin estomac, c'était de sa faute qu'elle était morte, toutes, c'est yeux s'embuèrent, elle senti une mains sur son épaules, elle se retourna et vit que c'était Gil qui essayer de la soutenir, elle lui fit un sourire.

-_On va l'arrêter,_ lui confirma t il.

_-J'espère, _souffla t elle.

Au bout de six heures de recherches sur les dossiers Sara étouffa un bâillement.

-_Fatigué?_ demanda Tom

-_Oui, mon corps ne c'est pas trouvé en position allongé depuis plus de 27 Heures,_ dit elle en voyant qu'il était déjà 8 Heures du matin.

_-tu as un hôtel? _demanda Gil

-_Non, pas encore, a peine arrivé, je suis venue ici, _dit elle en soupirant,_ trouver un hôtel ne sera pas du luxe, surtout a 8Heures du matin._

_-Si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'amis, et je suis presque sur que Carrie n'a invité personne cette nuit elle est partie depuis deux jours, elle doit revenir ce matin,_ dit il en souriant.

**'D'accord,'** pensa Sara, **'c'est en tout bien tout honneur, il a une femme dans sa vie, dans ce qu'a c'est super, je me voyait mal lui dire non, surtout vu le temps que j'allais passer pour trouver un hôtel.'**

-_D'accord, pas de refus, je suis trop vanné pour trouver un hôtel, mais des mon réveil, je m'arrange pour en trouver un, je ne voudrais pas t'embeter_

_-Pas de soucis,_ dit il en prenant son manteau,_ on passe par la réception chercher tes affaires._

_-D'accord_

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la voiture de Gil les conduisant dans un quartier plutôt assez huppé de Vegas, Sara le reconnu, elle avait déjà enquêté sur ce quartier, une femme retrouvé morte sur le bord de la route. Donc il avait déménagé.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien sur Gil, s'il était marié, avait des enfants, elle savait juste qu'une femme partagé sa vie.

-_Elle ne va rien dire Carrie, que tu invites une femme chez toi ? _demanda t elle, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Il l'a regarda, avec le même sourire

-_Je pense pas,_ dit il en haussant les épaules,_ elle est parfois lunatique, mais en moyenne ça va._

Il se gara dans une allée, la maison était très grande, il devait au moins avoir un enfant dans la maison, vu la grandeur, pour deux personnes, cela serait beaucoup trop grand.

Il ouvra la porte, et un chien arriva en courant sur lui, et lui sauta dessus.

_-Bonjour Léo, comment vas-tu mon grand? _c'était un boxer, assez grand, il avait une grande carrure, il était vraiment costaud comme chien, pas gros, mais assez puissant. _Je te présente, Sara, _dit il en se reculant, le chien la sentit, puis balança sa queue, content de sentir qu'elle ne devait pas être méchante. Sara le caressa. _Carrie est là?_ demanda t il au chien, Sara sourit, comme si il allait lui répondre

Le chien baissa la tête et parti au panier

-_Bon, Carrie, n'est pas encore rentré, je vais faire ta gamelle,_ dit il en avançant vers la cuisine, _mais toi a l'aise_, dit il en montrant le salon a Sara, elle posa son sac, et le rejoignit.

Il avait pressé le bouton du répondeur, une voie d'une jeune femme sortit de l'haut parleur.

« **Salut Gil c'est moi, je vois que tu n'es pas rentré du boulot de la journée, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de passer chez Luigi, il devait te donner un truc pour moi, sinon, je pense rentré demain matin, j'espère que tu seras là, ça vas faire trois jours que je suis partie, je commence a m'ennuyer, je te fais un bisou, fais en un a Léo pour moi, j'espère que sa nounou est passé, sinon, je suis sure que lui donnera pas a manger, allez, bisou, je t'aime a demain »**

On entendit le bip de fin, puis un autre arriva

**« Salut Gil c'est Cath, tu pourrais me mettre le dossier des personnes que tu veux voir en entretien, pour le poste de secrétaire, je crois que tu les as chez toi, merci, bisous a plus tard au labo »**

Il sourit, il passa sa main dans sa poche, puis posa un paquet sur le bar de la cuisine, puis posa la gamelle a Léo par terre.

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_-Non, merci_

_-Je te montre ta chambre,_ dit il en repartant dan le couloir de l'entrée, il passa la porte d'entrée, et continua, il ouvrit la dernière porte, et lui fit signe, _voilà ta chambre_, il entra et ferma les rideaux, _ça te va ? Carrie a changé les draps avant de partir._

_-Très bien, merci._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit

_-Gil ?_ Un sourire parcourut ses lèvres

_-Dans la chambre d'amis,_ cria t il, une femme arriva en courant à travers le couloir, et se jeta dans ses bras, _salue toi,_ dit il en récupérant son colis dans ses bras.

_-Salut papou, ça va ? Tu m'as manqué, c'était vraiment long._

_-Oui, toi aussi,_ dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue,_ c'était long._

Sara regarda cette scène ; était ce bien Grissom qui montrait autant ses sentiments, mais ou était il son ancien patron, froid distant.

Gil l'a reposa, et tourna la tête sur Sara, La jeune fille, d'environ, 18 ans se retourna, et blanchit, **' une femme, comment ose t il l'amenait ici, et d'abord, c'est qui, elle se prends pour qui pour débarquer dans notre vie comme ça, et d'abord, c'est qui, papou n'a jamais invité quelqu'un a la maison d'autre que Cath et Lindsey, ce sont les deux seules femmes qui viennent a la maison a part mes amie, et en plus il m'en a même as parlé, je déteste la manière qu'elle nous regarde, elle se croit où, si tu crois franchement que je vais te faire la vie facile, tu te trompe'.**

_-Carrie, je te présente Sara, Sara, voici Carrie,_ Sara avança sa main pour la saluer, **' si tu crois que je vais te dire bonjour, tu rêves, tu vas vite reprendre tes affaires et partir, parce que si tu reste, tu reste pour toujours, il faut pas croire que tu vas le faire souffrir et repartir'**, pensa Carrie, en faisant passer son visage de Sara à sa valise, puis revint vers Gil, elle salua Sara de la tête, et tourna les talons, puis arrivée a la porte

-_Je prépare le petit dej,_ puis en fermant la porte, _je pense que si elle dort ici, tu devrais lui parler des règles,_ elle claqua la porte.

Gil ferma les yeux et soupira, ça y est, elle était en colère, c'est vrai qu'il aurait du l'appeler pour lui dire, il n'avait jamais invité personne chez eux, alors en plus, pour une première fois, c'était une femme, il soupira de nouveau et ré ouvrit les yeux, et tomba dans le regard compréhensif de Sara

-_Excuse la, elle est….._

_-Je sais,_ dit elle en lui posant sa main sur son bras,_ ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Merci_

_-par contre, pour pas faire de vague pour cette nuit, parle moi des règles,_ lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il sourit.

_-En faite, c'est très simple, mais quand j'ai instaurer ces règles, on a dit qu'elle marchaient dans les deux sens, pour elle comme pour moi, donc premièrement, pas de cigarette dans la maison, deuxièmement, pas d'alcool à outrance, la troisième n'est pas nécessaire je pense, _dit il avec un sourire.

-_Dit quand même, je voudrais pas l'enfreindre,_ il la regarda avec intensité, puis lâcha

-_Toute personne dormant dans la chambre d'amis se doit de rester dans sa chambre,_ dit il en partant vers la porte.

-_Toute la journée,_ demanda perplexe Sara

-_Non,_ dit il en rigolant,_ o__n ne change pas de lit durant la nuit, _puis sortit dans le couloir, _on t'attend,_ elle referma sa valise et le suivit d'un peu plus loin, si bien que Carrie ne la vit pas arriver.

-_Carrie_, dit Gil, il était l'heure des explications, Gil croyant que Sara serait plus longue à le suivre ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

_-Tu aurais pu prévenir_, attaqua de suite, il ferma les yeux

_-Désolé,_ dit il en haussant les épaules

-_Désolé, je crois que c'est un peu trop facile, et en plus que tu fais ça aujourd'hui, c'était notre journée aujourd'hui,_ dit elle les larmes aux yeux, et voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Gil, laissa ses larmes couler

-_Tu te fout de moi en plus, tu as oublié, _dit elle avec rage, elle lui jeta le paquet qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir, quelques minutes plus tôt. _Tiens, j'espère que tu pourras profiter de nos dix ans ensemble avec ta chère Sara, _dit elle avec un ton amer

-_Carrie, s'il te plait_, dit Gil en s'approchant d'elle, mais elle recula.

-_Non, ne m'approche pas, je te laisse, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, de toute manière, je crois que je vais dormir ce soir chez Annie, je te laisse tranquille comme ça,_ dit elle en lui envoyant le paquet dans ses mains, et prit son blouson et sortit de la pièce.

_-Carrie, s'il te plait, arrête, _dit il

_-A demain,_ dit elle en claquant la porte, en jetant un regard menaçant à Sara.

Gil soupira, décidément, sa rencontre avec Sara, il l'avait appréhendé, mais cela c'était bien passé, mais il n'aurait pas imaginer sa rencontre avec Carrie comme ça, quoique a bien y penser, maintenant qu'il y repenser, il le savait, il avait eu peur de ce moment, il connaissait Carrie, il savait que le jour où il ramènerait une femme a la maison, elle aurait eu du mal a l'admettre, et en plus, ce n'était même pas pour boire le café, c'était pour dormir, tout compte fait, il aurait du la prévenir, pensa t il en déposant le paquet sur le comptoir en soupirant, puis ferma les yeux pour se reprendre.

_-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que chez moi où les jeunes sont difficiles, _dit Sara histoire de le détendre, il faut dire que cette jeune fille, une grande blonde, taille presque comme une mannequin, avec de superbe beau yeux verts, aussi grand que les siens, avait l'air d'avoir un caractère plutôt bien trempé.

-_Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, mais elle n'a plus que moi, et elle a toujours eu peur qu'une femme vienne et ne veut pas d'elle,_ il re soupira, c'est pas vrai, il avait tout gâché.

Sara sourit, tout compte fait, il y avait au moins une personne qui avait su toucher le cœur de Griss, et elle était heureuse pour lui de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupé de lui.

-_Elle reviendra_, dit elle en entrant dans la cuisine, derrière le comptoir. _Essaye de l'appeler, moi je prépare le petit déjeuner._

_-J'arrive,_ dit il en décrochant le téléphone, puis composa un numéro.

-_Annie, c'est Gil….. Oui, ça va, enfin, pas trop…… oui, c'est Carrie, …..Je sais…. C'est juste qu'on ait eu un petit différent…. Non, enfin je n'espère pas, …. elle doit venir te voir…. Oui, dit lui de m'appeler s'il te plait…. Non, elle ne voudra pas me parler, …., dit lui que je suis a la maison jusque 18H, s'il te plait, dit lui que je reste, que je l'attend…., oui, d'accord, merci a toi, ……salut, bye_

ll raccrocha, et fixa encore le téléphone, il repartit dans la cuisine, en silence, puis commença à mettre la table pour déjeuner, après tout, il devait dormir aussi, même s'il savait que ça risqué d'être difficile, voir impossible, c'était très rare qu'il se disputé avec Carrie, à y réfléchir, c'était que la deuxième fois, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le début de repas se passa dans le calme, Sara comprenant que Gil était inquiet, il regardait toujours le téléphone, dans l'espoir qu'elle appelle.

Au bout d'un moment, Gil se racla la gorge

_-Je suis désolé Sara, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, je t'invite chez moi, et je ne te parle même pas._

_-C'est pas grave_, lui dit elle en lui déposant sa main sur son bras,_ je sais ce que sait, n'oublie pas, j'en ai 3 d'à peu près le même age, et deux petits,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-Oui c'est vrai,_ dit il en y repensant, elle devait vivre souvent ce genre de scène chez elle, _elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude_.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans le silence, puis ils se séparent, Sara étant trop fatigué, dormit immédiatement, mais fut réveillé deux heures et demie après, encore un cauchemar, la perte, la chute, le froid, et personne, le vide, pas de bras pour la maintenir debout, alors, doucement, elle se lève, ouvre les rideau, apprécie la chaleur que le soleil de Vegas diffuse dans la pièce, et vient caresser son visage, cela lui manque, la chaleur, même en hiver.

Elle aperçu au bout du terrain le sable, Gil avait acheté sa maison au abord de la ville, d'un coté de sa maison, se dévoiler la ville, de l'autre le désert, elle était coupé en deux, le calme d'un coté, et le bruit, la mort, si souvent présente dans ce domaine jaunit par le sable, et la vie, donné au couleurs des casino, elle inspirât profondément, comme pour s'imprégné de cette ambiance, puis se décida de sortir, de toute manière, hors de question de repartir dans ce lit si froid, si vide, elle n'arriverait pas a redormir, c'est comme ça, c'était comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas, enfin, plus.

Depuis la mort de Kevin, elle ne dormait que deux heures par nuit, des fois, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait voir son réveil afficher trois heures de plus qu'a son dernier regard, alors, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grasse matinée.

Elle sortit de la pièce a pas de loup, puis s'avança dans le couloir, et entendit un petit bruit de ronflement dans le salon, elle passa la tête et vit Gil allongé, pas confortablement sur son divan, il devait s'être endormie assis, et son corps avait recherchait de lui-même une manière de se retrouver allongé, elle s'avança près de lui, et remarqua une bouteille de whisky sur la table basse, un verre était posé par terre, près de ses pied, encore plein, il n'y avait pas touché, elle le regarda attendrie, ' tout compte fait, il ne doit pas se disputer souvent avec Carrie, il ne se mettrait pas dans des état comme ça', il avait l'air anxieux , il ride barré son front, il avait du s'endormir en l'attendant, espérant qu'elle revienne vite, mais la maison était d'un silence religieux, elle n'était pas rentré, elle le laissa se reposer encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle ouvrit la porte vitré, puis s'installa sur la terrasse, humant l'air qui lui manquait tant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit un paquet de cigarette, elle en sortit une et l'alluma, elle en avait besoin, trop de souvenir remontant a la surface, trop de mal, trop de non dit, elle repensa a toute sa vie, toute ses fuites, et celle là, celle qu'elle avait toujours accaparé ces pensées, devait elle le faire, avait elle seulement le droit de le faire, elle ne savait pas, mais elle l'avait fait, elle était partit, ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle, malgré le désaccord de Kevin sur ce point, elle n'avait rien dit, lui non plus, il savait que c'était a elle de gérer cette situation, il lui avait dit que même étant en désaccord, il respectait ces choix, il état comme ça, doux attentionné, aimant, et elle était fuyante, oui, fuyante était un bon adjectif pour elle, toute sa vie a fuir, elle fuyait quand son père frappait sa mère, elle fuyait, quand il frappait son frère, puis elle fuyait, après reçut la correction de son père, elle allait loin, très loin, en courant pendant des heures, pour oublier, mais elle n'a jamais oublier, mais elle courait quand même, croyant que si elle s'arrêterait, elle serait perdue, alors, elle avait continuer, fuyant Frisco, alors que son petit ami l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait fuit, ne voulant pas se réveiller un jour, est se dire qu'il était partit, alors, elle était partit …avant lui.

Puis, Gil lui avait menait la vie dur a Vegas, et après leurs nuit ensemble, elle avait fuit, de nouveau, encore. Kevin ne l'avait pas laissé faire, il l'avait poussé a bout, un jour, dans ses retranchement, alors, qu'elle voulait sortir courir, encore, et encore, il l'avait accompagné, sans rien dire, puis il avait couru ensemble, sans une parole, mais il était resté, il avait vu en elle qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'un mur, pour l'aider, la soutenir, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer, alors, il était resté là, comme un ami, vivant sous le même toit, elle adoptant Alexandre, lui adoptant les jumeaux, et la vie avait passé ainsi, cote a cote, son mur étant devenu un piquet, puis une canne, puis juste un ami, quelqu'un sur qui compter, pour finir un confident, un amant.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé mariage, parce que pour eux, le mariage signifié Amour, et celui avec un grand A, et eu, c'était de l'amour profond, de la tendresse, mais le grand Amour de Kevin était la mère d'Alexandre, son premier, et celui de Sara était celui qui dormait dans le salon d'à coté, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, mais qu'elle avait appris à vivre sans.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, puis cette personne se figea a quelques pas d'elle, Sara avait reconnu le pas de Carrie, tout compte fait, elle était revenu.

_-Je… Je suis désolé_, fit la jeune fille.

Sara fut étonné, mais ne dit rien, si cette fille vivait avec Grissom, peut être qu'elle était comme lui, alors, elle attendit la suite, comme elle faisait avec Gil, elle savait que les mots avait du mal à sortir.

-_Je suis désolé de mon comportement,_ se répéta elle, en allant s'asseoir a coté d'elle. _J'ai eu…peur._

Sara eut un sourire, peur, oui, tout le monde a peur, mais le plus dur était de l'avouer.

_-Gil ne me présente jamais personne, il ne ramène personne a la maison, … je crois que j'ai du attendre plus de deux ans avant de voir Catherine, il ne voulait pas partager notre vie, comme il dit si bien._

-_Je le reconnaît bien là_, dit Sara en reprenant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

-_Elle avait du venir déposer un dossier, il était gêné, elle n'est resté que dix minutes, mais j'ai ressentit, que pour lui ça avait été l'enfer._ Sara sourit._ Et… vous êtes la première qui entre chez nous depuis des années, il ne m'a rien dit, et en plus, je n'ai pas senti son habituelle gêne, non rien,_ murmura t elle.

-_Je suis désolé de mettre imposé,_ dit Sara.

_-Non, vous n'avez pas à l'être, c'est moi, j'ai agis jalousement._

_-l'essentiel, c'est que tu lui pardonne._

_-Il l'est déjà, et il le sait, _dit elle un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Sara écrasa sa cigarette sur la pelouse devant elle.

_-Je pars tout à l'heure, je vais à l'hôtel près du bureau._

_-Le palm Hôtel ?_

_-Oui, c'est celui là,_ Carrie fit la moue.

-_Vous voulez rire, c'est le pire de Vegas, vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaité_. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

_-Non, je crois pas, tu sais, ton père et toi avait un anniversaire à fêter._

_-Oh, tu sais, il attendra encore un peu, et si tu connais Gil, tu sais lui et les annif', c'est pas son fort_, dit elle en rigolant, Sara fit de même, oui, c'était bien Gil.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison, Sara s'aperçut que Carrie avait mit une couverture sur son père, et l'avait allongé mieux, Carrie se dirigea vers lui, et ramassa le verre de whisky, puis la bouteille, la rangeant dans le bar, elle revint dans la cuisine, après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la forme endormie sur la canapé, elle alla vider le contenue dans l'évier.

_-Vous avez faim ?_ demanda la jeune femme

Sara lui fit un signe de tête positif, elle lui tendit alors une feuille de papier, elle regarda, et choisi un menu dans se proposé.

_-Le traiteur habite en bas de la rue, c'est très pratique, _ajouta Carrie avec un sourire malicieux.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle décrocha le téléphone est commanda trois plats.

Elles parlèrent beaucoup en attendant le réveil de Gil, Carrie lui apprit qu'en faite Gil l'avait adopté, il avait enquêter sur la mort de son père, sa mère l'avait tué après les avoir battu, sa mère et elle, alors, elle c'était accroché a Gil, pendant toute l'enquête, ne voulant aller avec personne d'autre, puis de fil en aiguilles, il l'avait prise avec lui, puis avait déménagé, cela faisait maintenant dix ans, elle en avait sept à l'époque.

Après une longue prose, elle était toutes les deux en train de fumer dans la cuisine, Carrie ayant aussi ce vilain défaut, dans le silence, Sara venait de lui racontait un récit rapide de sa vie, ces enfant, son mari, et son ancien poste a Vegas, avec Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine et Gil, le bon vieux temps.

Gil fit son apparition durant ce silence, il regardait de la porte les deux femmes qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie, et oui, Sara avait toujours sa place, une grande place, qu'elle avait laissé vide après son départ, il avait eu du mal à remonter la pente, pendant trois ans il avait errer dans les bureau du labo, son départ avait été brutale pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour lui.

Heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Carrie après, elle avait été sa bouée de secours, parce qu'il en avait besoin, durant sa nuit avec Sara il avait imaginé vivre avec elle, avoir peut être une famille, mais elle ne l'avait pas senti comme ça, elle était parti.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, le silence était d'ange, seule l'odeur de tabac venait obscurcir cette image, si souvent rêvé.

Sara sentant sa présence se retourna, et lui sourit.

_-Bien dormi ?_ demanda t elle

_-Ouais,_ marmonna t il, Carrie était déjà a la cafetière, lui remplissant un bol, puis lui déposa sur la table, il s'asseye sur une chaise, et tapota sa fesse, pour montrer la place libre a Carrie, qui sauta sur l'occasion, et vint s'asseoir sur lui, entourant ces bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassant tendrement sur sa joue, en lui murmurant un petit désolé, il l'a regarda, lui sourit et fit de même, l'embrasant sur la joue, et lui murmurant le même mot.

Sara regarda la scène attendri, tout compte fait, il avait bien changé, elle avait peut être pas fait le bon choix a l'époque, elle avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais changé, pour rien au monde, et là, treize ans plus tard, il était « papa », du jeune fille, et il avait l'air vraiment heureux, a voir son sourire qu'il affichait, et ces rides sur le coté de ses yeux, de preuve d'un sourire souvent présent, qui touchait même son océan, souvent si froid avant, envers toutes personnes coupable à ces yeux. Cela avait l'air de bien avoir changé.

Le repas se passa avec la conversation de Carrie, qui expliqué ses deux jours passé avec sa mamie, la mère de Gil, et le rire de celui-ci, et aussi ceux de Sara.

A la fin du repas, toujours attablé, avec un petit café, le téléphone de Sara sonna, elle s'excusa, et décrocha, en se dirigeant vers la terrasse.

-_Elle est vraiment gentille, _dit Carrie naturellement, mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Oui_, dit Gil en la regardant partir.

-_C'était elle, pas vrai_, dit elle, en sachant au regard que Gil portait sur Sara, que c'était elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, plus de treize ans auparavant.

-_Oui,_ dit il en un murmure, il finit sa tasse de café, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers le salon, en regardant en même temps sa montre, il soupira **« encore en retard ».**

Il revint une minute après, avec une boite dans les mains, celle qu'elle lui avait jeté le matin même, et lui tendit

_-Je voudrais qu'on l'ouvre ensemble,_ dit il tout penaud.

Carrie lui fit un énorme sourire, puis acquiesça sans un mot, ils ouvrirent le petit paquet et en sortirent chacun quelques chose, un bracelet pour Carrie, et une chaîne pour Gil, toute deux de gros maillon, en or, avec tout les deux, un pendentif, une photo d'eux deux gravé dessus, et le même en miniature pour Carrie, Gil souriait d'un sourire vraiment sortit du cœur. Sara avait assisté a cette échange, au téléphone, c'était son shérif, pour avoir des nouvelles, elle lui avait dit que c'était toujours Mike le tueur, et qu'elle faisait tout pour rentrer le plus tôt. Elle avait vu cette échange, et profité pleinement, ça lui faisait du bien de voir Gil heureux, il l'avait toujours mérité, mais il rejeté tout bonheur venant frapper a sa porte, aujourd'hui, ce Grissom là avait disparu, et elle en était heureuse pour lui.

La sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre, Gil tourna son regard vers l'horloge, 14H25, pff, jusque presque une demie heure de retard, il n'aurait jamais du le demandait a Tom, il ne sait pas être a l'heure.

-_Tu vas ouvrir, je crois que c'est pour toi, _dit mystérieusement Gil a Carrie

Elle se leva surprise, puis alla ouvrir, elle trouva un carton sur le bas de la porte, elle l'emmena dans le salon, puis avec un regard tendre et un sourire, Gil poussa Carrie a ouvrir son colis, elle l'ouvrit et un petit cris de surprise se fit entendre. Un petit chiot passa sa tête au dessus du carton, un petit boxer, d'a peine un mois, de couleur bringé, il était magnifique, elle le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea immédiatement cers la cuisine, et embrassa Gil, puis lui mit le petit chiot dans ses bras.

-_Merci papou, il est magnifique, je suis sure qu'il sera très sage, _dit elle en le posant part terre, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, encore effrayé par son voyage dans le carton.

_-Je suis sure que tu changeras d'avis, quand il viendra te réveiller la nuit, _dit il en s'asseyant par terre au niveau du chien, et commença a le caresser

-_Je pensais que tu n'en voulais plus,_ dit elle le visage rayonnant,_ ça fait plus de cinq ans que je te demande d'en avoir un, tu n'as jamais voulu. Tu disais qu'avec Leo, on en avait assez._

_-Je sais, mais avant on n'avait pas le temps pour en avoir deux._

_-Pourquoi maintenant oui, _demanda t elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-_J'ai demandé de faire du mi temps au labo, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps ici, tu sais que j'ai envie d'accepter la demande de cours a l'université. _Carrie se jeta dans ses bras

-_C'est super, on aura plus de temps ensemble._

_-Oui, _dit il en rigolant, en la recevant dans ses bras.

-_Tu vas quitter le labo,_ ne put s'empêcher de dire Sara, surprise. Gil releva la tête surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

-_Oui, je pense que j'ai fait mon temps, _Carrie se leva a son tour.

-_C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire papou, je t'adore_. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. _Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai cours dans une demie heure,_ dit elle en regardant sa montre.

_-Ok, de toute façon, on se voit demain ? _demanda Gil

-_Pas de souci, on s'appelle ?_

-_D'accord, je mettrais le chiot chez la voisine, Hilda est ravie d'avoir de la compagnie._

_-Super, j'irai le rechercher là bas, j'y crois pas tu as même prévu une baby sitter._

_-Bah oui, ça fait plus de trois mois que je lui en ai parlé._

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et prit son sac, elle se retourna sur Sara et lui fit un sourire.

-_Au plaisir de vous revoir Madame Sidle._

_-Sara, s'il te plait, appelle moi Sara, et moi aussi je serais ravie de te revoir Carrie._

Elle les laissa tout les deux dans la cuisine, Gil se relevant avec le chiot dans les bras, Sara le regarda, il allait quitter son boulot, était ce vraiment lui qui se trouver là, avait il changer autant en treize ans, et elle avait elle changé autant aussi ? Elle fut coupé dans ses pensée par Gil, qui c'était rapproché d'elle, derrière son dos, il lui murmura a son oreille

_-Un dollar pour tes pensées ?_

_-Non, je préfère pas,_ dit elle malicieuse, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué a ce jeu, s'en était troublant, mais tellement agréable.

-_Allé, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser_. Dit il en se rapprochant encore

-_Ah bon, et pourquoi ?_ Continua t elle sur le même ton taquin

_-Parce que je suis ton supérieur, _dit il en touchant de ses lèvres son oreille, se contact leur produisit un frisson, il se recula de suite.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, il reprit

-_Je vais porter le chiot chez la voisine, je reviens, prépare toi, la salle de bain, et sur ta droite, a la sortie de ta chambre, tu trouveras des serviettes dans l'armoire. _Il s'en alla, laissant Sara seule dans la cuisine, ces pensées se bousculant dans tout les sens, peut être n'était ce pas une bonne idée de venir chez lui, tellement de souvenir remonter dans de si petites phrases.

Elle prit sa douche dans une autre dimension, plusieurs sentiments s'entrechoquèrent dans son cerveau, Gil, Kevin, c'est enfants, la vie qu'elle avait eu durant ces treize dernières années… se demandant qu'elle attitude devait elle avoir, c'était un jeu plutôt dangereux ces quelques petites phrases lancé comme ça, ils avaient bien vu où cela les avaient amenés avant.

Gil sur le chemin, se gifla mentalement, pourquoi avoir fait ça, il ne devait pas recommencer son petit jeu, elle devait encore être en deuil de Kevin, et les frissons qu'il avait reçu lors de ce doux et rapide contact lui a fait remonter des souvenir, leurs dernière et unique nuit, leurs corps enlacés, elle lui murmurant son nom dans un râle de plaisir, et puis le lendemain, la douleur d'avoir un lit vide comme compagne, la douleur pendant ses trois années de solitude, son errance dans cette vie, qui n'était plus la sienne, heureusement que Carrie était apparu, elle l'avait sauvé, ils étaient tout les deux perdu, et ils ont retrouvé le chemin ensemble, se reconstruisant mutuellement, et maintenant, il devait se faire entrée dans la tête que Sara faisait partie du passé, qu'elle avait une vie aussi maintenant, des enfants, avec un autre homme, et que maintenant, chacun vivait sa vie. Il rentra dans la maison, et alla se préparer pour prendre une douche après Sara, après, il irait au labo, et clore cette affaire, elle repartirait chez elle demain, peut être d'après, et puis, il n'aurait plus de nouvelle, chacun continuerait son chemin, mais pas le même, il soupira.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'entendit plus l'eau de la douche couler, et puis une porte qui s'ouvre, il attendit d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer pour y aller, ne souhaitant pas la croiser pour le moment, sa tête repensant a plein de chose ayant rapport avec elle, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et une douche était la meilleur idée pour le moment.

L'arrivée au labo se fut dans le silence, ni Sara ni Gil avait parlé, a peine arrivée, Cath était sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Gil, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son amie arriver.

-_Sara, comme ça tu n'as pas trouvé une seule minute pour venir me voir, _dit elle en l'embrassant

_-Je suis désolé cath, mais j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui tu serais là._

Cath se retourna sur Gil

_-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait dormir a l'hôtel, _dit elle avec un regard assassin.

Gil sourit et haussa les épaules, puis fit un clin d'œil avec Sara

_-Je vais voir les dossier que tu as sûrement prit plaisir à empiler sur mon bureau, _dit il en ne répondant pas à sa question, pour la faire fulminer.

Cath se retourna sur Sara, et vit un sourire sur ces lèvres, décidément, c'est deux là, ça devait être folklorique des fois, a deux, c'était toujours des enfants, se chamaillant pour un rien.

_-Alors?_ la coupa cath dans ses pensées.

-_Alors quoi ? _dit elle en se secouant mentalement.

-_L'hôtel ?_

_-Très confortable Cath, oui, très confortable,_ dit elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Gil, Cath la suivit.

-_Mais vous êtes pas croyable tout les deux, je dois vraiment toujours tout deviner avec vous._

Sara haussa les épaules, un sourire étendu sur les lèvres, elle était de retour a la maison, c'était vraiment agréable de penser ça.

Elle se gifla mentalement,** 'non, pas penser à ça, pas a Vegas, j'ai tourné la page, je peux pas revenir ici, retravailler avec lui, pour une affaire peut être, mais pas comme avant, pas tout les jours, je ne pourrais plus',** elle resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, le regardant lire un papier, qu'est ce que cette vue lui avait manqué, décidément, trop de souvenir lui remonter en mémoire. Gil releva la tête, et l'aperçut, ils restèrent tout les deux leurs regards soudés, tant de souvenir défilèrent dans leurs yeux.

-_Vous avez avancé dans votre affaire ?_ demanda Cath, cassant leur échanges, Gil la regarda.

_-Non,_ dit il simplement, replongeant sa tête dans sa feuille._ C'est quoi ça Cath? _dit il étonné.

_-Une demande de formation, tu ne te rappelle plus, un jeune qui souhaite venir faire un stage d'approfondissement d'un mois avec nous, je te les envoyés. _Gil soupira

_-Cath, dans un mois, je serais là que quinze heures par semaines, je vais pas me taper un stagiaires pendant ce temps là, je t'avais dit, quinze heures, c'est tout, le temps de me trouver un remplaçant,_ il jeta la feuille a la poubelle_, tu te débrouille avec lui, j'en veux pas._

_-Gil, t'es pas croyable, du jour au lendemain, tu décides de plus bosser, et je dois me débrouiller pour te trouver un remplaçant, tu crois que je m'amuse ou quoi ?_

_-Pas du jour au lendemain, je te l'ai dit, il y a plus de deux mois, c'est toi qui l'a oublié._

_-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je croyais que tu aurais changé d'avis, _dit elle légèrement en colère, elle se retourna pour partir.

_-Merci, _lui dit Gil avec un petit sourire, elle lui répondit par un sourire forcé et partit.

Tom arriva en courant dans la pièce

_-Une autre victime, à Spring Valley, _à l'annonce du lieux, Sara blanchit, **'non , c'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu ?'**

_-Un problème Sara,_ demanda Tom. Elle le fixa un moment, mais c'est yeux était d'une noir intense, elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, une foule de souvenir lui revint en mémoire

**Flash back  
Ils étaient tout les deux, assis sur la terrasse de la maison, la chaleur de l'été et les beau jours avait rendu le ciel plutôt découvert, et laissé apparaître les étoiles, Mike venait souvent a la maison, cela faisait du bien a Sara de voir quelqu'un d'extérieur, elle avait besoin de parler, d'oublier un peu sa peine, même si cela ne marchait pas souvent, au moins, elle pouvait faire semblant, le temps d'une soirée, elle voyait leur relation en tant qu'amis, mais ne savait pas que lui voulait autre chose, beaucoup plus, alors ce soir là, Sara c'était ouverte un peu, ils parlaient de son passé a Vegas, elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait les soir de repos, se retrouvé a Spring Valley, et s'allongeait sur le doux sable chaud, afin de regarder les étoiles, loin du bruit et de la pollution visuelle de Vegas, rien n'était plus beau que ça  
Fin du flashback. **

Ils partirent tout les deux, après que les hommes avaient vu que Sara ne rajouterais rien, ils avaient prit chacun leurs kit, puis Grissom avait conduit, jusqu'au lieu, ou un nouveau capitaine les reçu.

-_Salut pete, alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ?_ demanda Gil

-_Femme d'une quarantaine d'année, brune, retrouver il y a une heure par un jeune qui c'est endormit bourré hier soir plus loin, il n'a rien entendu, il devait pas être nette, et quand il a voulu repartir ce matin, il l'a retrouvé là, morte._ Dit il d'une traite, Sara avait commencer à s'avancer, puis vit la femme allongé nu, le visage bien dégager, et sous son pieds, il y avait un mot, dans un silence religieux, elle prit son appareil photo, et prit en photo le bout de papier, elle mit ces gant, et prit le papier, elle le déplia puis le lu.

_Coucou, je vois que tu es arrivé, je savais que tu t'ennuierais de moi, j'espère que tu apprécie toujours l'endroit ; c'est bizarre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle, ne l'aimait pas, mais il faut dire que j'avais du mal a comprendre, tu sais elle pleurait tellement.  
Mais je sais que ton heure approche, et que toi, a ce moment là, tu aimeras l'endroit que je t'ai choisit, tu me l'as déjà dit que tu l'aimais, rappelle toi.  
Je t'attends Sara, et cette nuit là, on sera pour toujours ensemble.  
Mike_

Sara resta sans bougé, a regarder la jeune femme, une colère non feinte dans ses yeux qui était devenu noir, c'était un malade, et il allait devoir s'arrêter de suite, sinon, qui sait qui serait la suivante. Elle prit une pochette et glissa le mot dedans, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le haut de la falaise, et regarda l'horizon, cette endroit était vraiment beau, c'est la dernière vue que cette femme est vu, et tout ça, parce que Sara en avait parler a un type fou, elle respira un grand coup, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, si ça tombe, il était la quelques part, en train de la regarder, elle regard autour d'elle, loin, sur l'horizon, mais il n'y avait que du sable, pourtant elle sentait sa présence, elle sentait son regard sur elle, et elle se détesta de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, puis elle repensa au mot

**« tu aimeras l'endroit que je t'ai choisit,tu me l'as déjà dit que tu l'aimais »  
**  
Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, elle savait où il se trouvait, elle lui avait dit, encore une autre nuit, où ils parlaient des affaires qu'elle avait eu, elle lui avait dit que ce quartier était vraiment chic, il y avait un petit parc, dans le summerlin, elle savait où le trouvait, et elle serait au rendez vous, , elle se retourna sur la jeune femme, et lui fit une promesse, ce soir, tout serait réglé, il ne fera plus de victime.

Gil l'avait regardé, elle avait besoin de se ressaisir, alors, il l'a laissa et commença l'analyse de la scène de crime, il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Sara

_-ça va ?_

_-oui, mais on va devoir parler,_ dit elle en ne le regardant même pas, repartant un peu plus loin, histoire de faire des photos des alentours.

Deux heures après, ils étaient tout trois de retour au labo.

Gil demanda a Sara de le suivre dans son bureau, tandis que le frère de Nick allait analyser les indices.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe,_ demanda inquiet Gil

_-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que j'ai quelques choses ?_ demanda t elle, les yeux dans le vide

_-Parce que je vois bien que tu pense a quelques chose._

_-Tu as confiance a ton Pete_ , demanda t elle finalement.

Gil leva un sourcil

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Autant qu'avec Jim ?  
_  
-_Oui, c'est un homme sûr, crois moi, mais pourquoi ? _Réitéra sa question

-_Je sais où trouver Mike, et je vais y aller._

_-Quoi?_ fit Gil surpris, _il veut qu'une chose, c'est que tu viennes a lui, pour te tuer Sara, et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux de te fourrez dans la gueule du loup !_

_-Oui, mais Pete sera là, et toi aussi, _ dit elle.

-_Sara, je te laisserais pas y aller_, dit il en levant de son bureau, et se dirigea vers Sara, _je peux pas t'utiliser, tu sais que ce n'est pas mes méthodes de travail._

_-Je sais Gil, ce n'est pas les miennes non plus, mais aujourd'hui, je le ferais, c'est moi qu'il veut, et il m'aura, mais crois moi, il le regretteras, _ Gil l'a prit dans ses bras, ce qui étonné Sara.

-_Je peux pas te laisser y aller Sara, je peux pas_. Elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de Gil, et le serra un peu

_-Rien à craindre, j'aurais mon sauveur près de moi_, dit elle en souriant,_ tu sais, le meilleur csi de toute l'Amérique,_ elle sourit.

-_Tu sais, je crois que mon labo est passé deuxième meilleure labo, à cause d'un petit labo de Salt Lake, qui est passé devant nous_, il souriait aussi, oui il serait là, et la protégerais contre ce tordu.

La journée passa vite, la soirée approché a grand pas, Gil stressé de plus en plus, il détesté ce genre de plan, mais il savait que c'était la seul solution pour l'arrêter le plus rapidement possible,parce que même si Sara ne disait rien, elle prenait c'est meurtre vraiment a cœur, elle se sentait responsable, et ça allait la tuer a petit feu, déjà qu'elle avait l'air fatigué, c'est très était tiré, elle avait beaucoup maigri, mais resté quand même une très jolie femme, la plus belle qui connaissait.

Sara se promener toute seule sur ce parking désert de Summerlin, en haut de falaise, le regard porter sur les lumière de Vegas, attendant que ce Mike se montre, elle savait qu'il viendrait, au bout d'une heure, alors que Gilet le capitaine semblait perdre espoir de le voir, une voiture s'arrêta au niveau de Sara, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, puis on les vit parler ensemble, et Sara monta vite le ton, elle s'éloigna de la voiture, l'homme en sortit en colère, puis marcha en grande enjambés pour se retrouver a sa hauteur, il lui prit le bras et la retourna, la faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Pete sortit en courant de la voiture et plaqua l'homme au sol, lui passant les menottes.

_-Tu crois que tu as gagné?_ dit il en souriant.

Sara s'accroupit a sa hauteur, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres

_-La preuve, tu es en train de manger le macadam._

-_Tu n'as pas encore gagné Sara, ne t'en fait pas, on se retrouvera_. Et il partit dans la voiture avec Pete, Gil resta avec Sara sur ce parking, il l'a prit tendrement dans ses bras, pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, sans bougé, la tête de Sara nichait dans le cou de Gil, puis la sentant tremblait, il l'invita a aller a l'interrogatoire, qu'elle voulait faire, après tout elle était là pour bouclé le dossier.

Elle entra le regard noir dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il était là, assis devant elle, depuis environ dix minutes, il le regarda, il avait l'air sur de lui.

-_Salut princesse,_ dit il toujours son sourire niait sur le visage.

_-M__ike, bon, je crois qu'on va vite boucler cette affaire, vu que tu te croyais tellement intouchable, il se trouve que tu nous a laissé plein d'indice, comme ton ADN._

_-Ce n'est pas le mien,_ dit il

-_Tu veux rire_, dit elle en rigolant, _tu veux un cours sur l'ADN._

_-Sara_,dit il en souffla,_ tu me déçois, je te croyais vraiment une femme plus intelligente que ça, tu ne te rappelle plus de Nathan ?_

_-Nathan ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?_

_-On est jumeau Sara, du même ovule, tu veux que je te dise ce que ça implique._

_-Non, _dit elle en blanchissant,_ tu ne vas pas lui faire ça, tu ne peux pas, pas a lui, il ne peux pas se défendre._

_-tu me déçois Sara, moi qui croyais que je côtoyer la csi la meilleure du pays, je me suis tromper sur les grandes largueur._

_-Je trouverais les preuves pour t'inculper, ne tant fait pas._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du me rejeter, tu vois le nombre de personne qui ont payer._

_-Tu es un malade Mike, jamais je n'aurais voulu de toi, tu m'as dit que tu détester les enfants, tu voulais mettre mes enfants dans un pensionnat._

_-Tu sais on aurait fait nos propres enfant. Mais tu en a fait qu'a ta tête_

_-Tu n'es pas croyable, je venais de perdre Kevin…_

_-Il le savait, moi, je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire souffrir, il aurait prendre soin de toi, au lieu de partir._

_-Arrêtes_, dit elle en souriant, _tu ne me connais pas, tu ne m'as jamais connu, lui au moins, il me connaissait, il m'a laisser vivre ma vie, et j'ai fait pareille avec lui._

_-Il t'a tellement laissé vivre ta vie, que tu es seule maintenant._

_-Non, c'est la que tu te trompes…_

_-Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu m'as dit que tu venais d'enterrer ton mari, mais tu te gênes pas pour te taper son frère, le petit Stéphane est tout dévoué a toi._

_-Tu comprends rien, je comprends pourquoi maintenant pourquoi je t'ai jeté, tu es vraiment stupide._

_-Peut être stupide, mais bon, tu as quand même mit combien de mois pour me rattraper, combien de victime par ta faute._

_-Ce n'est aucunement de ma faute si tu es malade, mais crois moi, sur que je ne t'oublierais pas, je serais là quand ils te jugeront, et qu'ils te planteront l'aiguille dans le bras._

_-Tu n'y arriveras jamais Sara, je t'ai préparé une surprise._

Le téléphone de Sara sonna, elle regarda l'appelant, fronça les sourcils, puis décrocha.

-_Sidle….oui….. D'accord…..oui….dans deux heures…. Ok pas de problème…. Bye._

Elle regarda Grissom et soupira.

-_Alors, que vas-tu faire, me relâcher ?_

_-Non,_ rigola t elle nerveusement, j'_ai 48 heures de garde a vus pour toi, je compte bien les utiliser._

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas Sara, tu vas devoir me laisser._

Elle se leva et quitta la salle accompagnée de Gil

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda t il

_-Un corps découvert a Salt Lake, il y a une heure, même méthode, on doit y aller, le premier avion décolle dans une demie heure._

Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux a l'aéroport de Salt Lake 1heure et demie plus tard, un jeune homme vient a sa rencontre.

-_Hello Brice_

_-Salut Sara, désolé d'avoir écourté tes vacances. _Dit il en lui envoyant un sourire

_-Pas grave, de toute manière j'en ai connu des meilleures de vacances, _lui répondit elle sur le même ton badin._ Je te présente Gil Grissom., Gil, je te présente Brice, un csi de mon équipe._

_-Docteur Grissom, _dit il en lui serrant la main,_ je suis ravi de vous rencontrez._

_-Brice, moi de même, mais appelez moi Grissom, je suis pas trop pour le « docteur »._

_-Bon, Brice, un topo ?_

_-Toujours pareil, une jeune femme, la quarantaine, elle te ressemble…_

_-Brice, je m'en fout de ça, morte il y a combien de temps ?_

_-Justement, on a un hic, il l'a congelé, donc impossible de savoir._ Sara soupira, décidément, elle ne verrais jamais la fin de cette enquête, mais elle était sur d'une chose, elle ne le laisserait pas filer.

-_Bon, ok, mais on a un autre problème, je veux que tu m'amène chez lui, je dois voir Nathan, son frère._

_-OK, mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ils ont le même ADN, et il l'accuse, je ne veux pas que le jury est un doute, alors je vais le voir._

Ils arrivèrent tout les trois a l'appartement de ce dernier, ils sonnèrent, mais le jeune n'ouvrit pas.

_-Nathan, c'est Sara, ouvre moi s'il te plait_. Dit elle a travers la porte

_-Mike m'a dit que tu étais méchante, que tu devais pas venir._

_-Nathan, c'est moi, tu me connais, je te ferais jamais de mal, s'il te plait, en plus je t'ai ramener des chewing gum,_ dit elle en glissant une main dans sa poche, et en ressortit un paquet déjà entamé.

-_A la pomme ?_

_-Non, désolé, mais j'ai bien meilleur, ceux là sont a la framboise, ils sont bien meilleures._

_-J'aime que la pomme, _dit il la voix boudeuse.

_-Non, c'est pas vrai, la dernière fois je t'en ai apporté au cassis, tu avais adoré._

_-Ils étaient bon ceux là aussi, mais Mike m'en achète jamais._

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en rapporte,_ ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, Sara entra dans la pièce, suivit des deux hommes, il sauta dans les bras de Sara

-_Sara, tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois, _dit il pendant que Sara glissé ses bras dans son dos, il était âgé, avait une trentaine d'année, mais se comporter comme un enfant de six ans.

_-Je sais mon grand, mais je pouvais pas, tu connais le travail, il me prends beaucoup de temps._

_-Oui, je sais, mais je m'ennuis, en plus Mike et partit, je suis tout seul, et j'ai faim,_ dit il en baissant les yeux, honteux.

_-Oh je vois, tu veux manger quelques choses ? _demanda t elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

-_Oh oui, Mike m'a donné une liste de course, je l'ai faite, mes il ne m'a pas dit comment faire, alors j'attend qu'il rentre._

_-D'accord, tu as été faire les course quand?_ le voyant lever les yeux aux ciel pour réfléchir, elle poursuivit. _Combien de fois le ciel est devenu noir ?_

_-Deux fois, il m'avait fait une liste avec des dessins, regarde, je l'ai gardé ici, _dit il en lui montrant une feuille avec des dessins, il coupait chaque article que Nathan devait acheter, elle fit un signe à Gil et Brice de faire un tour dans l'appartement.

-_Non, ils ne peuvent pas, j'ai pas rangé ma chambre,_ dit Nathan paniqué.

-_C'est pas grave,_ lui dit gentiment Gil,_ je te promet, je ne regarderais pas le bazar,_ le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

-_Tu es un gentil toi ?_

_-Oui, je pense pourquoi ?_

-_Parce que Mike dit que tout les gens sont méchants, sauf lui._

_-Mike a raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance a tout le monde, mais moi, je suis un ami de Sara, donc je suis gentil aussi._

_-Mike aussi est gentil, quand je fais ce qu'il me dit, il me donne des bonbons._ Dit il tout comtent

-_Il t'en donne souvent,_ demanda Gil tout en laissant ses yeux parcourir l'appartement, pendant que Sara s'affairer a la cuisine, elle ne cherchait pas beaucoup, cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle lui préparer a manger.

-_Il m'a promis d'en ramener, la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, comme j'ai été gentil, je lui ai obéi._

_-Ah bon, et qu'est ce que tu as fait_, demanda t il, tout de suite, le visage de Nathan changea, et plissa des yeux.

-_Tu connais pas la règle,_ il posa un doigt sur sa bouche. _C'est secret, on peut pas le dire, sinon, je vais devoir aller dans le placard, pendant longtemps, et j'aurais encore plus faim qu'aujourd'hui._

_-D'accord, _acquiesça Gil, puis il se leva, _tu viens avec moi, tu vas me faire visiter ta maison_, Nathan rigola

-_C'est pas une maison, Mike dit que c'est un appartement, des fois, il dit même que c'est un taudis, dit tu me dit ce que c'est un taudis._

_-Oh, je crois qu'il abuse Mike, un taudis c'est un endroit très très sale, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je trouve que tu range très bien_, dit il avec une douce voix, Sara le regarda, Gil avait bien changé, il était doux, attentionné, comme quoi tout le monde pouvait changer.

Après avoir préparer son omelette, avec des pâtes, elle mit la table, elle entendit Nathan crier, elle se précipita dans la pièce où Gil se trouver avec, Brice étant occuper dans la chambre de Mike.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe_? demanda Sara, elle savait que pour une broutille Nathan pouvait ce mettre dans une colère noir, ces réactions étant démesurer.

_-Rien,_ fit Gil en dressant sa paume de sa main devant Sara pour la ralentir, _juste une règle que je ne connaissais pas_. Dit il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un sourire pour Nathan.

_-Viens Nathan, on va passer a table, je t'ai fait une omelette avec des pâtes, _dit elle en le prenant vers la mains, laissant Gil seul pour pouvoir inspecter tranquillement l'appartement.

-_Tu as mit du fromage dans les pâtes ?_

_-Oui mon grand, c'est obligé, on ne mange jamais de pâtes sans gruyère dedans, c'est une lois d'Amérique, c'est écrit, on ne doit jamais manger de pâte sans fromage, je t'assure,_ dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il était tellement gentil, Sara avait mal au cœur qu'il devait vivre avec un monstre comme Mike, qu'il le laissait plus de trois jours sans manger, il savait pourtant qu'il était incapable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, il avait besoin d'aide pour tout.

Gil les retrouva tout les deux à table, Sara regardant Nathan comme un enfant, elle lui avait coupé son omelette, et lui avait versé du jus d'orange.

-_Doucement Nathan, ne boit pas de trop, tu ne mangeras plus après,_ dit elle comme une mère.  
Nathan leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

_-D'accord Sara, mais tu ne diras pas a Mike que j'ai bu du jus d'orange, il veut pas._

_-Promis, c'est un secret._

Gil s'installa dans le salon, avec Brice, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, Sara s'excusa auprès de Nathan et alla les rejoindre.

-_Sara, il faut qu'on l'amène au bureau de police, il faut qu'on l'interroge, _dit Brice, en le regardant manger, i_l fait quoi là ?_

_-Il mange, ça fait trois jours qu'il a rien manger, il sait pas le faire, et après on l'emmène, mais je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça._

_-Cette affaire te touche trop Sara, tu devrais la laisser a l'équipe, _dit il en voyant Sara regarder Nathan comme elle regarde n'importe quel enfant.

-_Non Brice, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis ton supérieur, alors, je décide, et il mange, et après, JE l'interroge, et même si tu es contre, je m'en contre fout, ok ?_ dit elle en levant un peu le ton, Nathan arriva derrière elle

_-Sara, pourquoi tu t'énerve, j'aime pas que tu t'énerve, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Rien, mon grand_, dit elle en lui passant une main sur sa joue, en le caressant doucement,_ excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, mais c'est pas grave, ça va, promis, _dit elle doucement, elle se retourna sur Brice, _et si tu as un autre problème avec ça, tu me le dit, je suis sure de trouver un autre csi pour cette enquête._

_-Non, pas de problème, je voulais savoir si tu savais ce que tu faisais._

_-Je le sais._

Gil restait en dehors des discussions, après tout, il était ici en visiteur, et ce mettait à la place de Sara, il aurait détester que quelqu'un d'autre vienne dans son équipe et se permettrait de mettre son grain de sel dans tout, et il avait vu comment il fallait prendre Nathan, il avait aussi rentré dans le jeu, il était malheureux, et avait besoin d'amour, il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça, c'était son frère qui était en cause, et non lui.

La police arriva quelques temps après, pour boucler l'appartement, Brice les avait appelé, ainsi que son collègue, Mac

-_Alors, comme ça il parait que vous avez fait des découverte?_ dit Mac enjoué, Sara se retourna sur lui.

-_Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé, je sais que c'était ton jour de repos._

_-pas grave Sara, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de souci._

_-Merci t'es un ange, …allez au boulot, plus vite fini, plus vite tu retrouveras ton lit._

_-Ok, alors, Brice, tu prends quoi comme pièce ?_

_-Je prends la chambre de Mike, tu prends celle de Nathan, et on voit après pour les autres pièces._

_-Ok, au faite Sara, tiens, je t'ai apporté un café serré, avec trois sucre,_ dit il en, lui tendant un gobelet avec un clin d'œil.

-_Merci, tu sais que c'est toi le meilleure,je t'adore, _dit elle en lui rendant son clin d'œil, puis elle partit avec Gil avec la voiture de travail de Brice.

En route :

-_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?_ demanda Sara

-_Je regarde, c'est tout, _dit il en haussant les épaules

_-Tu en penses quoi ?_

_-Tu t'en sort bien, ton équipe à l'air de t'apprécier._

_-Oui, mais il faut dire que j'ai eu un très bon patron._ Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence, elle arriva au poste de police, Nathan était en pleure dans la voiture de police, Sara se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Nathan ?_ demanda t elle inquiète

-_Le monsieur n'est pas gentil, il a pas voulu mettre les sirène en route._

_-C'est pas grave mon grand, si tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur, je te donnerai un talkie walkie, et tu pourras parler avec Nick, tu veux ?_

_-Oui, d'accord, j'aime bien Nick, c'est mon copain_, dit il avec un énorme sourire, ils entrèrent tous et allèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Un homme entra dans la salle, c'était un policier.

-_Salut Sar', comment ça va ?_

_-ça va bien, et toi, Tom ?_

_-eh bien, a part que ton équipe travaille trop vite, c'est la troisième enquête qu'ils bouclent aujourd'hui._

_Sara sourit, puis se retourna sur Gil_

-_Je te présente Gil Grissom, Gil, je te présente Tom._

_-Enchanté,_ dit Gil en lui serrant la main, il le regarda et lui fit un sourire

_-Le mentor est venue voir son ancienne élève bosser ? _dit il en souriant

_-Un peu oui,_ avoua Gil.

Tom se retourna sur Nathan

-_Alors, comme ça c'est toi Nathan, celui qui fait des super dessin qui orne le bureau de Sara._

_-Oui, c'est moi, j'aime faire des dessins, des fois, j'en fais toute le journée_, dit il fier de lui, Sara le regarda et lui sourit, c'est bon, Tom l'avait prit doucement, il arriverait a lui faire avouer tous ce qu'il savait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Nathan avoua qu'il avait du prendre un très gros paquet qui se trouvé dans le congélateur de la maison, et le déposer dans le square derrière chez lui, celui ou il allait faire de la bicyclette avec son frère, Mike l'avait appelait une nuit pour le faire, alors, il l'avait fait, il était sortit en pyjama. Sara était en furie, Mike avait fait de son frère un complice, il risquait la prison, ou l'enfermement dans une maison spécialisé, il n'avait rien demander c'était pas juste, elle était en furie.

Ils partirent en silence chez elle, préparer des affaires, elle devait repartir dans trois heures pour Vegas, finir l'enquête, et mettre Mike derrière les barreaux pour un long moment.  
Elle arriva chez elle, elle proposa une chaise a Gil, devant le bar de la cuisine, elle passa derrière, alla chercher un verre de jus de fruit dans le frigo, puis en donna un a Gil, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup, de même que la porte d'entrée, dans la salle de bain, le plus grand de ses enfant en sortit.

_-Dis maman, tu n'as pas vu ma chemise_, dit il, Sara n'eut même pas eu le temps de répondre, que déjà les jumeau arrivèrent en avance sur Stéphane, qui portait le bébé dans sa coque, et la petite fille en voyant Gil s'accrocha a son pantalon

-_Maman, Steph dit que tu dois voir tout de suite… _dit il en retira sa chemise, et montra son dos, _…ça !!_

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, il venait de se faire tatouer en grand sur son dos JON ?, son surnom, mais celui-ci prenait tout le haut de son dos, Sara savait qu'il voulait un tatouage, elle lui avait dit, mais plus tard, et un petit, pas un énorme tatouage, tout noir, prenant la moitié de son dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par le deuxième jumeau.

_-Je me suis fait virer de l'école ce matin, je dois trouver un nouveau lycée._

Sara le regarda, ses yeux n'ayant jamais été aussi grand de sa vie. Alors, comme pour voir ce qui l'attendait, elle passa son regard sur sa fille, timide, ne voulant même pas l'approcher, la boudant de ces quelques jours d'absence, elle se retourna sur le petit Lucas, que son tonton venait de sortir de sa coque, mais en apercevant sa mère, se mit a pleurer, alors le regard de Sara se dirigea vers Stéphane, qui la regarder avec un brin de colère, elle le regarda.

-_Quelques chose a ajouter,_ dit elle d'une voix neutre.

-_Oui, Los Angeles à appeler, le labo, un certain Paul Prices, en disant que si tu le souhaiter il se pourrait qu' il y est un poste là bas, tu comptes m'en parler, _dit il avec un voix plein de reproche.

Sara ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle avait l'impression que son monde s'effondré, elle avait du mettre en prison Nathan, quelques heures plus tôt, celui-ci pleurant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait, cela lui avait brisé le cœur, puis elle avait pensé rentrer tranquillement chez elle, retrouver sa famille, enfin, son reste de famille, il faut dire que depuis la mort de Kevin, les garçons étaient très dur a vivre, même si Alexandre avait déménager pour vivre dans un appartement avec Lindsey, a quelques minutes de chez eux.

Sa fille ne parlait toujours pas, et des qu'elle partait quelques jours, elle lui en voulait énormément, et elle avait le droit a de l'ignorance pendant deux ou trois jours, et maintenant, c'était Stéphane qui s'y mettait, d'habitude, c'était le seul qui montrait qu'il était heureux qu'elle rentre a la maison, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il est reçu ce coup de fil pour que tout bascule, elle repensa a l'accueil qu'avait eu Gil chez lui, les larmes lui monta aux yeux, de même que la colère.

-_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue aussi, _dit elle furieuse, je suis ravie de vous voir, même si ça voix disait tout autre,_ personne de vous m'a souhaiter la bienvenue, alors, moi je vous la souhaite, et toi Alex, je ne sais pas où est ta chemise, en faite, la femme de ménage qui est devant vous n'était pas là depuis cinq jours, au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué, quand a toi Jack, tu te débrouille pour retrouver un nouveau lycée, et ceci pour la rentrée, comme je pense qu'étant début Juin, tu vas t'arranger pour ne pas en trouver pour un mois, et toi Jon,_ elle le regarda un instant, puis ces yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elles commencèrent à couler,_ fait ce que tu veux, comme d'habitude,_ elle parti dans le salon en pleurant.

Stéphane les regarda tous, au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole, alors que tous regarder par terre, ils avaient honte de ce comporter comme ça avec leurs mère.

-_Alex, tu retourne a ton appart', j'en ai marre qu'a chaque dispute tu reviens, tu as voulu vivre là bas, Lindsey a tout plaqué pour toi, alors maintenant, tu prend ton sac, et tu dors n'importe où, je m'en fout, mais je ne te veut pas ici._

_-Parrain,_ dit Alex, _je peux pas, Lindsey m'a dit que…._

_-Je m'en fout, soit tu rampe pour qu'elle te pardonne, soit tu vas a l'hôtel, c'est compris ?_

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça, papa n'aurait jamais fait ça, _dit il en colère

_-Ton père l'aurait fait, car son père lui avait fait, parce que vous les Stans, quand vous commencez une histoire vous avez peur, la moindre chose est excuses pour revenir en arrière, et je te laisserais pas faire, alors, dans dix minutes, je veux plus te voir, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord,_ dit le jeune, en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

_-Quand à toi Jon, si tu veux vraiment que tout le monde voit ton tatouage, ça tombe bien, a la base, on a besoin d'un jeune pour laver les voiture cet été, tu pourras exhibé ton corps comme ça._

_-Je peux pas cet …._

_-Je m'en fout, maintenant tu peux, et ce n'est pas négociable,_ dit il les yeux noir de colère, le jeune soupira

-_J'ai rien entendu ?_

_-Oui Tonton, j'irai,_ alors Stéphane se tourna vers Jack

_-T__u as maintenant deux semaines pour te trouver un boulot d'été et un lycée, sinon, je te promet que je te trouver moi-même ton boulot, si tu sais pas t'occuper je vais le faire, crois moi, alors dépêche toi, sinon septembre, c'est l'école militaire._

_-D'accord, promis, je trouverais._

Il les regarda tous.

-_maintenant si je vois encore une seul fois quelqu'un faire un pas de travers, je vous promet qu'il s'en rappellera, ok ?_

_-ok_, disent ils tous en cœurs.

Stéphane releva la tête et n'aperçut que maintenant Gil, il s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit la mains.

-_Désolé, bonjour, je vous avais pas vu,_ dit il un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

_-Ce n'est pas grave_, il sourit à son tour, la petite Lilly se détacha de son tonton, et sourit à Gil, il lui rendit son sourire, alors elle s'avança vers lui.

Stéphane tendit le bébé à Jon, puis partit rejoindre Sara dans le salon.

Elle était a la fenêtre, son corps était prit de soubresaut, son cœur se serra, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrivait plus à faire surface, les enfants étaient de plus en plus dur avec elle, et elle, essayer tant bien que mal a tout gérer, la maison, les enfants, le boulot, et là, elle croulait, se noyait. Il s'avança vers elle.

-_Arrête, j'ai pas besoin de toi, _dit elle, entre deux sanglots.

-_Sara, je suis désolé, j'aurais du le voir._

_-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas._

_-Ne dis pas ça…._

_-arrête, tu ne vois pas, j'ai tout loupé, même mes enfants ne veulent plus me voir, je suis même pas capable de voir que ce n'est même plus une famille que j'ai._

_-Sara…. Ne dis pas ça, sans toi on est tous perdu._

-_Oh, arrête,_ dit elle avec un rire nerveux. _Mon fils ne vient ici seulement que quand sa copine ne le foute à la porte, un autre, il c'est fait une carte d'identité dans le dos, juste parce que je lui avait dis « oui » dans plusieurs mois, il m'a dit que comme ça il ressemblerait à papa et maman, avec des tatouages, et je n'ai pas compris qu'il avait besoin de autre chose qu'une mère toujours au boulot,tu sais autant que moi ce que represente ce tatouage, et pareille pour Jack, entre les heures de retenue, les avertissement, je suis dépassé Steph, je fais pas le poids, j'en peux plus en plus ma fille ne veut même plus me voir, et mon bébé ne me reconnaît même pas, tellement je passe mon temps loin d'eux, ma famille se déchire, _dit elle avec rage._ Je t'avais dit que je n'y arriverais pas, je n'ai jamais était faite pour être mère, c'était Kevin qui était doué avec ça, pas moi_. Elle pleura de plus belle

Les enfants dans la cuisine était livide, leurs mère n'allait vraiment pas bien, et en plus il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié depuis un certain temps. Gil assister à ça sans rien dire, de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire, il était un étranger dans cette famille. Le téléphone sonna, Sara le décrocha encore en furie.

-_Allo_. Dit elle durement.

-_Sara c'est Karl, comment…_

_-Karl, tiens il ne manquait plus que toi au tableau, le grand frère qui vient a l'a rescousse, mais il est trop tard Karl, ta petite sœur et ses « bâtards » n'ont pas besoin de toi pour sombrer, on s'arrange très bien tout seul…_

_-SARA,_ cria Stéphane, en lui prenant le téléphone des mains, il reprit la parole, _je suis désolé, vous pouvez rappeler plus tard s'il vous plait,_ il raccrocha, il jeta le téléphone sur le divan_, pas devant les enfants, tu étais pourtant clair, jamais il ne devait savoir ça._

_-Quoi, que leur oncle quand j'avais besoin de lui m'a mit à la porte, et m'a dit que jamais il accepterait mes « bâtards » dans la famille, et bien excuse moi mais moi je ne peux pas pardonner, _dit elle en furie.

Stéphane jeta son regard par la porte de la cuisine, Sara la vit ouverte, et d'un coup éclata en sanglot, Stéphane la prit dans ses bras. Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment

_-Je suis désolé,_ dit elle, étant calmé un peu.

_-C'est pas grave_, lui dit il doucement. _Prends tes affaires pour quelques jours, une fois l'enquête bouclé, prends quelques jours là bas, tu en as besoin, il faut te retrouver, va voir Thomas, et je sais pas, profite, je resterais là avec les petits_, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans la cuisine.

-_Allez embrasser votre mère, et prenez votre manteau, je vous emmène tous a Pizza Pai._ Dit il en replaçant le petit dans sa coque, il s'agenouilla devant Lilly. _Va dire au revoir a maman, elle va partir pour quelques temps, fais lui un gros câlin, elle en a besoin_, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pour faire baisser la tension qui voyait dans les yeux de la petite, elle lui fit un signe de la mains, Stéphane fronça les sourcil.

_-ça veut dire oui,_ dit Gil, _je viens de lui apprendre a dire « oui » et « non » en langage des signes._

Stéphane regarda Lilly, puis fit le même signe et sourit.

_-Tu m'apprendras ma puce, _dit il en souriant. La petite fille lui refit le même signe, puis son regard s'assombrit et regarda dans le salon.

_-Elle ne t'en veut pas ma puce, elle sait qu'un jour tu reparleras, ne t'en fait pas._ Elle le prit par le cou et lui fit un bisou, il l'a reposa par terre. _Va en faire un plus gros a ta mère, et après on y va, _dit il en se redressant.

Dans le salon, Sara était toujours debout, le regard dans le vide, les jumeaux arrivèrent tout les deux en même temps et tombèrent dans les bras de leurs mère, en déposant un baiser de chaque coté de sa figure, elle sourit, c'était ces enfants, et même s'il y avait des haut et des bas, elle les adorés, tous, Alex arriva, et la prit par le cou et la serra fort.

_-ça va aller maman, _dit il en l'embrassant, elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis en voyant sa petite Lilly a la porte, hésitante, Sara se baissa, et automatiquement, une petite blonde sauta à son cou, et la sera de toute ses force, et l'embrassa a lui tordre le cou.

Sara l'embrassa aussi fort, la serrant contre son corps, elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Stéphane arriver avec la coque, Sara se pencha au dessus du petit et l'embrassa, le prit dans ses bras, et le câlina, puis le déposa dans sa coque, elle l'attacha, elle eu une dernière étreinte de Steph et avant de quitter la pièce.

_-Rendez vous dans au minimum quatre jours, pas avant, _elle acquiesça de la tête, puis en attendant la porte d'entrée se fermer, elle monta faire son sac, comme un automate.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans un parc, près de l'aéroport, a marcher pendant que la nuit commençait a tomber sur Salt Lake, tout les deux les mains dans les poches, marchant en silence depuis plus d'une demie heure, regardant nulle part d'autre que leurs pieds.

Sara réfléchissait a tout ce qui c'était passer cette soirée, ainsi que ces derniers mois, tout aller de travers, elle passait son temps avec ses cadavres au labo, et le peu de temps qu'elle avait, elle s'occupait des deux petits, si bien qu'elle délaissait un peu les grands, ainsi qu'elle par la même occasion, elle n'avait même pas vu la détresse de ses enfants, elle faisait vraiment une mère pitoyable, et son fils, qui lui avait certainement du donné des signes de son mal être, n'avait pas réussi a réveillé Sara, elle savait que ces enfants, enfin ces jumeaux n'étaient pas de Kevin, ils savaient que leurs père était a Vegas, mais ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, alors Jon n'avait rien fait de mieux que de ce tatouer son nom avec ce point d'interrogation, c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu mettre comme initial? S pour Siddle, non, normalement on ne portait pas le nom de sa mère, même si c'était celui là qu'il portait depuis sa naissance, ce n'était pas logique, alors peut être le S de Stans, mais là non plus, ce n'était pas logique, bien que Kevin fut un père pour lui, et ça elle le savait, il n'avait jamais fait de différence, il l'avait accueillit enceinte, et il avait été toujours là pour eux, aussi bien a l'accouchement, qu'a leur baptême, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots, la première fois qu'il appelait « papa » c'était pour lui, et ça l'avait rester jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Elle s'en voulait de beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, oui, beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas les affronter maintenant, elle devait d'abord reprendre des forces, pour revenir au front, et de pouvoir gagner ce combat, et se relever de ce nouveau défis que la vie lui donner, après peut être, arriverait elle a survivre pour sa famille.

-_Je suis désolé que tu es assisté à ça_, dit Sara tristement.

-_Tu sais, ça arrive a n'importe qui._

_-ça ne t'arrive pas à toi,_ dit elle en souriant,_ oh que non, le grand Gil Grissom ne pete jamais un câble comme ça._

_-ça m'est arrivé, …quelques fois._

Sara paru surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_-Tu crois que je si insensible Sara?_ demanda t il en la regardant. Sara baissa les yeux, non, maintenant elle le savait, elle l'avait vu qu'il avait changé.

_-Non,_ murmura t elle

Il resta un moment en silence, puis Griss reprit

_-Tu sais élevé des jeune ados maintenant, en plus ils ont perdu un pilier de leur vie, ce n'est pas simple, tu te retrouves seule, avec cinq enfants, personne ne peut te jeter la pierre. _Sara sourit, il la comprenait, elle le remercia en silence de ne pas la juger.

-_En plus, c'est jeune sont assez dérouter, ils vivent un moment assez dur, et ça changent leurs manière de voir les choses._

Sara soupira, puis murmura

_-Il n'y a pas que ça qui les perturbe aussi._

_-Tu sais, c'est pas facile de perde son père biologique pour certain, comme de perdre son père de cœur pour d'autre_. Sara leva les yeux surprise, **'comment avait il fait pour le découvrir'.**

Gil regarda la réaction de Sara, il avait raison, les yeux de Sara était aussi grand que ceux d'un enfant au matin de noël, a part qu'elle, c'était pas de d'émerveillement, mais belle et bien de l'incrédulité. Le silence retomba sur le seul couple du parc maintenant.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'aéroport, attendant leur avion pour leur retour a Vegas, Gil regardait Sara, il savait qu'il devait attendre, elle lui parlerait, il ne savait pas quand, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il savait, elle lui parlerait, mais il lui fallait du temps, et lui, il lui en donnerait, elle en avait besoin, elle devait déjà se retrouver, puis après on verra, de toute manière, il avait déjà perdu quatorze ans, alors, il n'était plus a une semaine prés, si c'était pour le bien de Sara, il serait patient, il avait toujours su l'être.

Le trajet en avion fut rapide, mais toujours silencieux. Leurs arrivée a Vegas, au labo, fut un peu tendu, Gil avait appeler Brass pour qu'il conduise Mike en salle d'interrogatoire, ils arriveraient bientôt.

Dix minutes après, ils arrivèrent au bureau de police, ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la salle, Mike en voyant Sara eu un large sourire, Sara lui jeta un regard noir.

-_Salut Sara, comment va tu ma belle? _Dit il enjoué.

-_Très bien Mike, crois moi, j'ai ici des preuve évidente pour que tu passes le restant de ta vie en prison._ Dit elle en lui donnant une enveloppe. Mike leva les yeux étonnés vers elle.

-_Tu n'es pas au courant que tu n'avais rien a faire chez moi? Ces preuves ne valent rien._

-_Tu n'imagine même pas que Nathan ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer, il m'a donné le droit de faire ce que je veux, même d'aller jeter un œil dans ta pièce, tu sais, celle avec un congélateur, avec du sang sur la poigné, et tu sais quoi, je suis sure que Nathan m'a raconter la fois où il avait plein de boutons qui était sortit, il était rouge de partout, tu te rappelle?_ Dit elle un sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Mike, lui, perdait le sien.

-_Oui, sa rougeole._

_-Oui, et bien sache que cette maladie laisse des traces dans le sang, et tu sais quoi, lui m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais eru ces boutons là. Donc, on a comparait le sang tracé de Nathan, et tu sais quoi? Le sang n'était pas le même, enfin pas tout a fait, parce qu'il se trouve qu'il n'y a que cette marque qui change légèrement votre ADN, cela veut dire que tu vas devoir déménager dans une jolie cellule._

_-Sara,_ dit il paniqué, _si j'ai fait ça c'est de ta faute, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait,_ dit il en attrapant son bras, Gil allait s'avançait pour la défendre, mais Sara posa sa mains sur la main de Mike, le regard noir de colère.

-_Je te conseille de me lâcher, parce que ce matin j'ai du emprisonner Nathan, et crois moi, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'enfermer un innocent, et j'ai bien envie de tuer la personne qui l'a piéger, et crois moi, il m'en manque peut pour me faire franchir la ligne, alors ne me cherche pas, où je pourrais faire quelques choses que tu regretteras._

_-Sara, tu le regretteras plus que moi, tu disais que tu vivais que pour ton boulot, tu ne vas pas le risquer pour moi. _Dit il en souriant.

_-J'ai changer Mike, et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que maintenant j'ai un autre objectif, donc même si je viens a perdre ce boulot, sache que j'en ai un autre a temps comblé avec mes enfants_. Mike la regarda, elle était sérieuse, elle avait l'air tellement furieuse, qu'elle aurait pu enfreindre le règlement, rien que pour lui. Il lâcha sa prise sur le bras de Sara, mais elle tenait toujours fermement la sienne, la serrant plus fort.

-_Tu ne ferais pas de bêtises, _dit il moins sûr.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, je te fais un bonne réputation pour qu'en prison on s'occupe de toi, crois moi, _dit elle le regard plongé dans le sien, pour qu'il y voit toute la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir contre lui, _tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, laisse moi savourer ma victoire._

Gil assista à cette scène sans rien dire, Sara était hors d'elle, comme il lui avait dit une fois, elle s'impliquer trop dans ces affaires, et ça n'avait pas changer, même si celle l'a la touché personnellement. Mais elle avait su garder le contrôle d'elle même, mais la la colère augmentait de seconde en seconde en face de lui, alors, il demanda au gardiens de conduire le prisonnier a ces quartiers.

Sara et Gil se retrouvait tout les deux dans le salon de ce dernier, une tasse de café dans les mains, Sara sur le canapé, et gil assis sur la table basse face a elle, l'heure de la discussion avait sonné, elle devait tout lui dire, maintenant, elle pris une grande inspiration est commença. Gil avait décidé de la laisser parler, il aurait eu le temps de parole a la fin de son histoire, de toute manière, il savait qu'elle répondrait a toutes ces questions.

_-Gil,_ commença t elle, après avoir bu d'une traite son café, elle joua nerveusement avec sa tasse. Elle voyait que Gil n'allait pas l'interrompre alors elle pouvait se lançait, _après l'affaire de Pamela Adler, tu te rappelles, demanda t elle, alors qu'il hochait la tête affirmativement, je me suis senti perdue, j'étais sur le point de tout lâcher, mes tu as été là pour moi, on a parlé, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as conseillé, je reprenais un peu gout a ce métier que je trouvais si injuste, puis un an après, il y a eu cette histoire, tu sais, celle avec le corps retrouvé a la ferme des cadavres, Gil hocha de nouveau la tête, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a tout déclencher mon départ, mais tu es venue, tu as essayer de me retenir, du mieux que tu as pu, tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais, ton amour, mais moi j'ai prit peur, au petit matin, je t'ai vu, paisible, endormi a coté de moi, et c'est a ce moment là que tout a basculé, je me suis mit en tete qu'a ton réveil tu partirais, je savais que je n'arriverais pas une seconde fois de tout reprendre a zéro avec toi, déjà San Fransisco, on était bien, on était de vrai ami, même plus des fois, on flirtait ensemble, sans aller plus loin, mais c'était important pour moi, puis mon arrivée a Vegas, toi toujours froid et distant, j'étais très mal, mais j'ai appris a faire avec, et j'ai attendu, tu es revenu, bien plus que j'avais espère, la preuve, je t'avais avec moi dans mon appartement, dans mon lit, mais je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas changer du jour au lendemain, alors je suis parti, me disant que se serait moins dur si c'était moi qui partait, plutôt que toi, Après, j'ai rencontré assez vite Kevin, en faite, au début de mon départ, je suis resté un peu a vegas, je passais beaucoup de temps a l'hôpital, avec Pamela, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en avais besoin, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, on est sortit ensemble plusieurs fois pour boire un café, il me racontait sa vie, son fils, la mort de sa femme un an avant, le laissant seul avec son fils de 1 an et demi, moi j'écoutais, je ne parlais jamais de moi, et lui ne posais jamais de question. Puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il devait repartir pour Salt Lake, alors il m'a proposé de le suivre, un mois plus tard, j'étais parti, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai suivi, puis peu après, j'ai appris ma grossesse, et là tout est allé vite, Kevin m'a juste dit qu'il serait là, que cela ne changeais rien, mais il avait voulu que je te tienne au courant, et je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais parti sans rien dire, et je me voyais pas revenir, la bouche en cœur, pour te dire qu'on avait pas eu de chance, la seul et unique nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, j'étais enceinte, et non pas d'un, mais de deux bébés, et ensuite j'ai repensé a toi, a ton travail qui compté énormément pour toi, je ne pouvais pas te demandais de choisir, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais le plus peur, de ton refus de paternité, ou que tu choisisse de tout abandonné pour nous, et que deux ou trois ans après, tu te sentais en prison, je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifie pour nous. Puis le mariage de Nick est arrivé, Kevin m'avait dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, mais quand Carrie t'a appelé, je me suis dit que maintenant que tu avais une femme dans ta vie, tu n'avais pas besoin de deux garçon de treize ans en plus, je savais pas que cette fille était Carrie, et encore moins que tu l'avais adopté, je pensais juste que tu avais trouvé une femme qui te rendais heureux, alors j'ai encore repoussé l'échéance.._

Gil lui avait prit ses mains des les siennes pendant son monologue, pour lui donner le courage de finir, et aussi qu'il comprenait, il y avait réfléchi depuis que ses soupçons c'était révélé être vrai, a ce moment là, il n'aurait pas pu choisir entre sa famille et son travail, de toute manière les doutes de Sara était fondé, pourquoi ce matin là n'avait il pas ouvert les yeux, il était réveillé pourtant, mais il avait eu peur, alors, il l'avait senti se lever, puis il avait entendu la porte se refermer, alors là, il avait su que tout était fini.

-_Excuse moi Gil, _dit elle ne retenant plus ces larmes, il alla s'asseoir a coté d'elle sur le canapé, puis la pris dans ses bras, pour calmer ses pleures, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas a s'excuser, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas le droit de jeter le chaud et le froid entre eux pendant plus de deux ans, alors c'était un juste retour des choses, il nicha sa tête dans son cou, il voulait profiter au maximum de cette étreinte, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la toucher, que ça serait peut être la dernière fois;

-_Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Sara, c'est en majeure partie ma faute, si je m'étais décidé avant, et que j'aurais arrêté de faire l'indécis, rien de tout cela serait passé,_ voyant Sara se calmer, il eut un petit soulagement, ces bras pouvait encore la réconforter, il déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de Sara, mes tout deux furent parcouru d'un frisson, il se gifla mentalement, comment pouvait il être aussi stupide, il n'a plus le droit de la toucher, et le faite que Sara c'était figé en était la preuve; Gil se détacha d'elle a contre cœur, puis se leva gêné.

Sara restait sur le canapé sans bouger, plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne le senti même pas quitter la pièce.

**'Pourquoi tout est si difficile, pourquoi le faite de replonger dans mon passé et si douloureux, je me suis toujours dit qu'il n'était pas prés pour une vie de famille, qu'il ne serait jamais près, mais je l'ai jugé sans même lui demandé de prendre sa propre défense, elle était un monstre d'avoir privé ses fils de leurs père, il devait lui en vouloir énormément, mais, mais,'** avait elle bien senti ses lèvres effleuré son cou, un long frisson glissa sur sa peau,** 'pourquoi avait il fait ça, déjà sentir ces bras autour d'elle, ses mains lui caresser le dos, était un supplice, le désirait elle encore après toute ses année? Où était ce simplement une réaction normale que toute les femmes avaient quand un homme posé ses mains sur elle, surtout quand elle n'avait pas de compagnon pendant plus de quinze mois? Ou était ce simplement le faite que son corps se rappela d'un coup leurs dernière nuit ensemble? En tout cas, cela la surpris, et lui pourquoi avait il fait ça? L'aimait il encore? Ou était ce simplement pour la consoler, il faisait souvent ce genre de chose avant, puis il mettait un froid entre eux, mais aujourd'hui, l'avait il fait en tant qu'ami, ou autre chose?'**

Trop de question se bousculé dans sa tête, une migraine commença a pointer, elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, trop d'émotion, trop de passé remonter, et trop de tout,et surtout ces sentiments qui sont remonté envers Gil, mais avait elle le droit, allait elle trahir Kevin a avoir des pensées pour Gil? elle avait besoin de se sentir seule, de faire le point, elle se leva est oubliant même la présence de Gil, alla dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Gil l'a regarda partir, il soupira, il avait encore une fois mal agit, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, mais quand il avait plongé son visage dans son cou, il était devenu fou, retrouver la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur qu'il avait temps rêvé de nombreuse nuits, il n'avait pu se retenir de l'embrasser, même s'il le regrettait dans un sens, une partie de lui était comblé, il avait pu la serré dans ses bras une dernière fois, sentir sa douceur sous ses lèvres, et surtout parcourir de ses mains le dos de 'Sa' Sara. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, mais celui ci s'évanouit aussi vite en entendant l'eau de la douche se mettre en route.

Après cinq minutes a tourner en rond dans la maison, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, Gil alla ouvrir, qu'elle fut pas sa surprise en voyant Alexandre derrière la porte.

-_Bonjour Monsieur Grissom, ,hum,excusez moi de vous déranger._

_-Bonjour Alex, il n'y a pas de mal,_ dit il en se dégageant de la porte d'entrée pour le laisser entré.

_-Non, je veux pas vous déranger longtemps, je voudrais juste savoir si vous savez où se trouve ma mère?_ Demanda t il gêné.

_-Euh... et bien, si tu peux attendre deux minutes, elle est dans la salle de bain,_ dit il lui aussi gênè. Alex lui lança un regard d'incompréhension** 'pourquoi maman est venue chez ce type, elle nous laisse seul a la maison pour venir chez lui'**

Il rentra gêné dans le salon, Gil lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé, en attendant sa mère, il accepte, mais beaucoup de question tourne dans sa tête, il va avoir besoin d'explication, mais tout d'abord, il devait parler à sa mère, il était perdu, il avait besoin d'elle, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait roulé toute la journée en moto depuis la maison, il devait la voir, lui parler, son père aurait été encore là, il lui aurait parlé, il savait le guidé dans la noirceur de cette vie.

Sara sorti de la douche, n'ayant pas entendu la sonnette, elle s'habilla tranquillement et sorti, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-_Tu reprends ton service dans combien de temps Gil?_ Demanda Sara.

-_Dans une demie heure, mais quelqu'un voudrais te voir Sara,_ dit il en lui montrant du menton le salon, Sara détourna le regard et aperçu Alex, elle se dirigea vers lui.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Comment es tu venu ici?_

_-Maman,_ dit il en se levant et en allant à sa rencontre,_ j'ai quelques petits problème_, dit il en laissant échapper une petite larme.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe,_ dit elle inquiète, en le prenant dans ses bras.

_-C'est Lindsey et moi,_ Sara le poussa à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et l'incita a poursuivre._ Tu sais, quand j'ai décidé de rentrer dans l'armée, au début, je pensais pas que Lindsey aurait resté avec moi, je sais combien c'est dur de rester a la maison en attendant que les militaires rentrent de mission, je lui ai fait part de mes inquiétude, et elle a accepté, je me voyais bien avec elle, tranquille, rentrer de mission, la vie a deux, dans notre petit appart'._

_-Alex, tu n'as pas encore fini tes classes, tu as encore un an a faire, tu vas pas me dire que tu regrette déjà? _demanda t elle soudain soucieuse.

-_Non, _s'empressa t il de répondre, _je regrette rien, enfin, peut être pas, je sais plus maman, je suis perdu,_ dit il en fixant son regard sur le tapis_, il devait se calmer s'il voulait bien lui faire comprendre la situation, j'ai passé la nuit au cimetière, mais j'ai rien vu, d'habitude, il m'aide toujours, tu sais, mais là, rien, il a rien fait, je suis encore plus perdu._

_-Il t'a écouté, j'en suis sure, mais c'est qu'il croit que la bonne réponse est déjà dans ton cœur, et que tu dois la voir par toi même,_ dit elle pour le réconforter.

_-Je sais pas, si j'ai la réponse, j'en ai plein d'autre qui l'a contre dise alors_

_-dis moi d'abord quel est ton problème, j'arriverais peut être a te faire suivre la bonne voie._

_-Linds est enceinte, _dit il en n'osant pas lever les yeux vers sa mère. Sara ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça, ils étaient encore si jeune, et elle aussi, trop jeune pour devenir grand mère, elle referma la bouche, puis au bout de quelques petites secondes la ré ouvrit. _je sais, tu vas dire qu'on est trop jeune, que je suis encore en train de suivre mes classes pour devenir militaire, que les études de Lindsey pour devenir avocate sont remisent en question, crois le je le sais._ Sara secoua la tête

_-En faite, non je pensais pas à ça,_ dit elle comme ci elle était sur une autre planète le chuchotant presque, comme pour ce parler à elle même_, je pensais juste que... waouh,... et que ...waouh, ...Je...Je m'attendais a tout sauf à ça,_ dit elle finalement, encore soufflé par la nouvelle.

-_Si tu tiens à me demander comment c'est possible, je te la dit de suite, je te ferais pas de dessin,_ dit il plus pour se détendre lui que ça mère, il fallait qu'il essaye de reprendre une certaine contenance.

-_Je veux rien savoir,_ dit elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague, le cerveau toujours déconnecter a son corps. '** Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus faire dans ma vie pour que tout me tombe dessus au même moment, Kevin, pourquoi tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, tu aurais su comment réagir en pareil circonstance, tu aurais trouvé les mots juste, qu'est ce que je vais faire, il manquait plus que ça, un bébé, comme ci déjà le notre ne suffisait pas, il va être bientôt tonton a même pas1 an, et qui va s'en occuper, ils ne sont pas encore majeures, enfin Lindsey oui, et Alex dans quelques mois, mais c'est pas possible, ils sont encore tout les deux en préparation de leurs avenir, ce n'est pas possible',** Sara ferma les yeux quelques instant, **' surtout ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, NE PAS PANIQUER, bon ok, là je panique, d'accord, donc respirons calmement, laisser la tension redescendre'**. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son fils.

_-Que comptez vous faire?_ demanda t elle, sa voix étant beaucoup moins sûr qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, son fils lui fit de grand yeux.

-_Que veux tu dire par là?_ Demanda t il horrifié d'avoir compris les termes de sa mère, mais Sara se rattrapa de suite.

_-Non, je veux pas dire ça, enfin si, mais pas à ce que tu crois, enfin ce à quoi je pense que tu crois... enfin, je me comprend, _rajouta t elle en refermant les yeux **' en faite, je suis PANIQUÉ'.**

-_Je sais pas, en faite, on en a pas parlé avec Lindsey, je sais pas...j'ai pris peur, je me suis revu, regarder papa partir avec son sac, et l'attendre a la porte a chaque fin de mission, et je me suis dit que je veux pas une vie comme ça pour mon fils, ... ou ma fille._

Sara replongea dans le regard de son fils, lui passant une main dans ces cheveux.

_-Oh, Alex, je suis sure que tu as plein d'autres souvenir de ton père, que ceux là._

_-Je sais pas maman, j'ai l'impression que je ne vivais plus pendant ses absences._

_-Mais tu vivais, et bien même, je t'assure, tu te rappelle qu'on profiter que papa soit parti pour dormir ensemble, tu venais dans notre lit, et tu nichais dans mes bras, et quand il rentrait, il était là tout le temps, il était avec nous toujours, il allait te chercher a l'école, il jouait au foot avec toi et tes amis, même qu'il trouvait tous que tu avait un papa en or, il t'emmenait souvent au match de base ball, tu te rappelle,_ tout en lui parlant, elle s'installa dans le canapé, le dos sur l'accoudoir, et passa une jambes derrière son fils, elle le prit dans ses bras, et restèrent tout les deux comme ça, les doigts de sara s'amusant dans la chevelure de son fils.

-_Oui, c'est vrai, , je crois que la peur m'a fait tout oublier._

_-Je sais, ça fait souvent ça, mais dit toi que tu n'es pas seul, et que même si ton père était souvent absent, comme toi tu le seras, le plus important c'est les moment où vous étiez a deux, tout ses souvenir, personne te les prendra, et après tu auras les mêmes avec ton fils... ou ta fille,_ dit elle en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

Alex sourit, oui, c'était vrai, il y avait plein d'endroit qui lui faisait penser à son père, ils ne les oublieraient jamais.

Grissom passa sa tête dans le salon, et fit un signe a Sara qu'il partait bosser,elle lui fit en retour le même signe de tête, avec un sourire d'excuse, il lui sourit lui aussi en échange et partit. Décidément, la vie de Sara avait l'air bien mouvementé.

Alex alla dans la chambre de Sara pour dormir, elle resta avec lui, assis sur le canapé a le regarder dormir, et oui, même a 18 ans c'était encore son bébé, enfin son grand bébé, et même s'il était jeune, il ferait un père parfait, tout comme l'était son père.

Elle s'endormit dans le fauteuil et se réveillé deux heures après, avec un mal de dos, elle regarda l'heure: minuit, elle alla dans la cuisine prendre un soda, elle y croisa Carrie qui rentrait. Elles discutèrent un moment, puis elle alla se coucher, laissant sara seule.

Elle resta a trainer dans la maison, sortant de temps autre sur la terrasse profitant de la chaleur que Vegas avait, même la nuit, puis elle ouvrit ces mails, sur son ordinateur portable, bon rien de bien important, que des amis, Stephane, Nick, Pete, et plusieurs autre collègues et amis.

Le reste de la nuit se passa assez rapidement, ayant l'habitude de dormir très peu, un livre pouvait lui faire passer une nuit blanche, et Gil était très riche en livre dans son salon.

Gil rentra de bonne heure, il était a peine 6 heures du matin quand la porte s'ouvrit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, il était vide, il regarda dans le couloirs des chambres, Sara était assise par terre, entre la chambre de Carrie et d'Alex, les deux portes étaient ouvertes, et elle les regardait dormir paisiblement. Gil vint prés d'elle est s'asseye a coté d'elle, ce pencha a son oreille.

_-Un dollar pour tes pensées,_ dit il en murmurant, Sara sursauta légèrement, tellement prise dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_-Rien, juste qu'à leurs age, ils en ont vécu des choses,_ dit elle les yeux parcourant les deux chambres, Gil fit de même, et reprit.

-_Tout le monde a des problèmes Sara dans sa jeunesse, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ça._

_-Non, c'est sur, mais on aimerait tellement que nos enfants ne revivent pas ce que nous avons vécu._

_-C'est sur, mais on ne peut pas toujours, ils leurs arrivent rarement la même chose mais des fois c'est pire._

_-Oui c'est sure, mais c'est étonnant avec quel force ils arrivent à s'en sortir_

_-Oui, c'est sure, je l'aurais jamais pensé avant Carrie, c'est une fille très calme, et très gentille, elle est vraiment bien tu sais._

_-Oui, je m'en doute, avec toi comme père, elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux,_ il l'a regarda, mais elle avait les yeux sur Carrie, il profita pour la regarder, cela lui avait tellement manqué.

-_Merci_, murmura t il. Sara sourit, c'est vrai, elle l'avait encore gêné, il n'aimait toujours pas qu'on le complimente.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à regarder les jeunes dormir, assis par terre, quand Gil se mit à bailler, sa nuit avait été longues, Sara le regarda et lui sourit.

_-On va préparer le déjeuner,_ demanda t elle.

-_Oui, parce que je sais pas pour Alexandre, mais Carrie sera debout dans même pas une demie heure._

Ils se levèrent et Sara prépara les pan cakes, pendant que Gil mettait la table, il resta appuyé sur le bord de l'évier à la regarder, il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, Sara sentant le regard de  
Gil se retourna sur lui un sourire au lèvres.

_-Quoi?_ Demanda t elle en levant sa spatule.

_-Rien_, dit il un sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Allez, quoi? _Dit elle en le voyant que sont regard n'avait toujours pas bouger d'elle.

-_Rien,..., je me disais que c'est agréable te t'avoir à la maison quand je rentre,_ dit il simplement, Sara le regarda étonné puis sourit.

-_Oh arrête, tu dois avoir toute les femmes célibataire de Vegas dans ta cuisine le matin_, dit elle en rigolant.

_-Non,_ dit il sérieusement,_ jamais._

_-Arrêtes Gil, tu es un homme, tu dois avoir des aventures des fois_, dit elle en retournant à ses pan cakes.

-_Sara, je vais pas te mentir, des histoire j'en ai eu, oui,mais jamais une femme n'est venue me faire des pan cakes au déjeuner dans ma cuisine._

_-Gil, _dit elle en se retournant sur lui_, tu veux dire que Carrie m'a dit la vérité?_ Demanda t elle étonné.

Gil fronça les sourcils

_-Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?_

_-Qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une seule femme ici._

Gil sourit, et continua.

-_Qu'a t elle dit d'autre?_

_-Gil, tu n'as pas répondu a ma question?_

_-Je te répondrais quand tu m'auras répondu._ Dit il amusé

_-Rien, elle m'a rien dit d'autre, je te promet, _rajouta t elle en voyant l'air sceptique de Gil

_-Ok, je te crois,_ dit il en levant les mains, _et c'est vrai, Carrie t'a dit la vérité, jamais de femme à la maison, de toute manière, rien n'était sérieux, donc pas besoin qu'elles viennent chez moi._

_-Alors je suis une privilégié? _Demanda t elle malicieuse.

Gil la regarda droit dans les yeux, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait toujours été privilégié a ces yeux, le regard intense de Gil amena sara sur un petit nuage,** 'qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de voir autant d'amour dans les yeux d'un homme, surtout quand c'est moi qu'on regarde, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas regardé comme ça',** doucement elle s'approcha de lui, Gil ne bougeait pas, toujours plonger dans ses yeux, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la voir ici, dans sa cuisine, en train de préparer a manger pour eux, il devait rêver, ce n'était qu'un rêve c'est ça, toute la nuit, il avait été heureux, faisant même des blagues avec ses collègues, et les laborantins, il savait qu'elle serait là a son retour, et rien que de savoir ça, il était aux anges.  
Sara se rapprocha, et fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Gil, puis doucement, la dirigea vers l'arrière de sa nuque, lui caressant les cheveux au passage, Gil frémit sous ce contact, mais ne bougeait toujours pas, une petite voix lui disait de bouger, de réagir,de faire quelques chose, mais son corps ne pouvait bouger, il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, une vraie guerre se déroulait dans sa tête, mais au contact des douces lèvres de Sara sur les siennes fit perdre la bataille à sa petite voix, et se perdit dans ce baiser quand Sara l'approfondis, lu glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Gil se retira, laissant son front sur le sien, reprenant leur respiration tout les deux.

-_Sara... _dit il en un murmure, elle se sépara de lui.

_-Désolé,_ dit elle en s'éloignant,_ j'aurais pas du, je croyais que tu le voulait aussi,_ dit elle déçue, mais Gil la rattrapa par le bras, et la fit se retourner face à lui, il glissa ses mains sur son visage, la caressant doucement, tendrement, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-_Tu peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça,_ dit il doucement, ils étaient dans une bulle de tendresse, d'amour, et personne d'eux deux voulait la briser. _Mais pas comme ça, j'ai ... j'ai trop peur de te forcer..._

_-Tu ne me force pas Gil_, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-_Sara, je ... je ne suis pas Kevin, et je ne veux pas l'être, je veux que quand tu m'embrasse, je veux que tu sois avec moi, et pas avec lui._

Gil l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser tout de même, il pouvait faire de beau discours, mais il en avait tellement rêver, il se sépara a contre cœur d'elle, et continua sa tache qui était de mettre la table, quelques seconde plus tard Carrie arriva de bonne humeur dans la cuisine, faisant baisser la tension dans la pièce.

Le déjeuner commença sans Alex, Carrie parler de ces étude, de sa journée de cours, et de sa sortie avec sa copine, Gil l'écoutait, et participé, il était totalement différent qu'avant, il était un père maintenant, se préoccupant de la vie de sa fille, prenant soin de la comprendre, Sara admirer ce tableau de « petite » famille, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mère dans cette famille, ça n'avait pas l'air de manquer, Gil s'occuper très bien de Carrie.

Alex arriva doucement dans la cuisine, regardant Gil et Carrie en pleine écoute de l'histoire de Sara, elle racontait sa vie avec ses enfants et stephane. Alex resta un moment a écouter sa mère racontait sa vie, l'amour pour ses enfants, les bêtises que chacun faisait, comme la fois où les jumeaux avait monter un campement dans le salon, ils avaient monté trois tentes, et ils avaient tous dormit là. Sara rigolait a la remonter de ses souvenir, et Carrie et Gil aussi, au bout d'un moment, Sara leva la tête est aperçu son fils, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lui aussi lui répondit par le même sourire, Gil se retourna sur lui

_-Bien dormi?_

_-Excellent,_ dit il en lui tendant la main pour le saluer, il embrassa sa mère, et gêné devant Carrie, lui fit un signe de tête, et un sourire, ce qui fit sourire Sara et Gil. _Je peux prendre une  
douche s'il vous plait,_ demanda t il a Gil.

-_Oui, pas de problème, il me semble de t'avoir déjà dit de me tutoyer._

_-D'accord, merci, _dit il avant de re partir.

-_Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui,_ demanda Carrie à Sara

-_Je passe la matinée avec Alex, on mange ensemble, et je pense rentrer vers les 14Heurs._

_-ok, c'est cool papou, tu auras le temps de dormir, moi je rentre vers les dix heures._

_-D'accord, si je comprend bien tout le monde m'abandonne, _dit il défaitiste.

Carrie et Sara souriaient.

-_Je suis en repos ce soir, si tu veux, on pourra sortir en ville, se faire un resto,_ proposa t il à Sara, elle le fixa un moment

_-Oui, si tu veux_, dit elle en haussant les épaules, après tout, il ne lui proposait qu'un diner, rien de plus.

Sara passa sa matinée avec Alex, lui montra son ancien appartement, ses habitudes, c'est coin où elle aimait se retrouver, Alexandre voyait bien que sa mere était encore attaché a Vegas, même si elle n'avait pas habitué longtemps ici, elle en avait des bons souvenir, ils allèrent visiter l'ancien quartier de Nick, et celui de Greg, où un centre commerciale avait été ouvert, donc tout les bâtiment avaient été détruit, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, comme quoi la vie continué partout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on part que la vie s'arrête, la terre tourne toujours.

Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc, celui où Nick et elle courait souvent, puis ils allèrent au restaurant, celui prés du parc, qui donnait sur le lac, ou Greg, Warrick, Nick et elle se donner régulièrement rendez vous. Le repas se passa très bien, puis a la fin, Alex décida de rentrer a Salt Lake, Sara rentra donc en taxi jusqu'à la maison de Gil, le cœur gonflé par l'amitié qui était ressoudé avec son fils, puis ces dernière parole **« c'est un homme bien, je suis sûre que les jumeaux l'adoreront, il est gentil, et s'il fait ton bonheur, j'en suis heureux » **avait il dit, et sara c'était surpris a rougir comme une collégienne, puis elle c'était giflé mentalement,** 'non, je suis venue ici pour faire un break, me retrouver, et non pas de retrouver mon premier amour'.**

Elle rentra dans la maison de Gil, faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Gil torse nu, sa serviette entouré autour de sa taille, quelques gouttes perlant sur son torse.

Sara le regarda, puis suivit une goutte qui venait de ses cheveux, et poursuivait sa course le long de sa joue, puis de sa mâchoire, elle alla s'écrasait quelques centimètre plus bas, sur son torse, les yeux de sara la suivait, descendant petit à petit, faisant bouillir son cerveau à la vue de son corps, bien plus athlétique qu'il y a seize ans, il devait faire du sport, remarqua t elle à la vue de ses pectoraux mieux dessiné qu'avant, elle ne plus s'empêcher de déglutir quand la goutte s'écrasa sur la serviette, en pensant qu'en dessous de cette serviette, il était nu, elle remonta ses yeux sur ceux de Gil, en remontant, elle aperçu son sourire sur ses fines lèvres elle resta connecté à ses yeux d'un bleu intense, envoutant, elle ne put empêcher sa main de se poser sur son torse, un fin courant les traversant tout les deux à ce contact, puis doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, lui laissant le temps de fuir s'il le voulait, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'envie, leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un tendre baiser, mais le second fut de suite plus vorace, plus enivrant, les mains de gil lâchèrent la serviette, qui tenait plus que par un léger nœud fait rapidement, Sara fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Gil, ce qui provoqua encore plus l'envie de Gil, ainsi que celui de Sara, ils avancèrent sans desceller leurs lèvres vers la chambre de Gil, mais arrivée sur la porte close, Gil était entre Sara et la porte, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, il réussit enfin à se séparer d'elle

_-Sara,_ souffla t il comme une plainte, _on devrait ... peut être... arrêter,_ réussit il à dire entre les baiser fougueux de Sara, son cerveau se reconnectant un petit peu à la réalité, même s'il savait que le rejet de Sara l'aurait mit dans une position de frustration dépassant énormément la normale, mais elle continua de l'embrasser

_-S'il te plait Gil, j'ai envie de toi,_ dit elle en le suppliant. Gil répondit alors à ses baisers, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra le cœur, mais c'était tellement bon de l'avoir dans ses bras, la sentir, l'embrasser, et bientôt se perdre en elle, il chassa cette petite voix loin de lui, ouvra la porte, et s'engouffrèrent tout les deux dans sa chambre.

Gil était déjà réveillé depuis un moment, au moins deux heures qui était resté sans bouger, savourant le contact de la peau de Sara sur lui, ressentir son souffle sur son torse, mais sa petite voix revint, mais pas sous la même forme, un point lui transpercé le cœur, pourquoi avoir fait ça, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, son corps demandait ce contact, mais cela faisait seize ans qu'il l'attendait, il c'était promis de la reconquérir, de lui sortir le 'grand jeu', le repas au restaurant, attendant que l'amitié, puis la confiance reviennent, puis il l'aurait invité à un diner aux chandelles chez lui, et oui, il avait rêver des nuits et des nuits entières pendant ces seize ans, il avait préparer ce moment pendant des heures et des heures, et il avait tout gâché, en laissant son corps, son désir, son envie d'elle prendre le dessus, quel crétin il faisait.

Il sentit la respiration de Sara s'accélérait, elle se réveillé doucement, puis il l'a sentit se tendre, voilà, le moment était venue, elle se rendait compte d'où elle se trouvé. Il sentit une goutte mouillé tomber sur son torse, son cœur se resserra plus fort, voilà le moment qu'il appréhendait depuis le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux deux heures plus tôt.

Elle se redressa, puis partit vers la porte, elle ouvra celle ci, puis ajouta avant de partir.

-_Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas, _elle partit sans même le regarder, trop honteuse, Gil ferma ses yeux, laissant couler les deux uniques larmes de ses yeux, puis se leva, enfila son boxer, ainsi que son pantalon de jogging, il alla dans la cuisine, énervé contre lui, il ouvrit le frigidaire, prit une bouteille d'eau, et s'en versa un verre, qui le but d'une traite, puis une second, puis un troisième, mais il prit celui ci et de colère l'exposa contre le mur dans face, il regarda un moment la tache d'eau sur le mur, mais son esprit se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

En repartant dans sa chambre, il entendit Sara pleurait, il resta derrière la porte, levant la main vers la poignée, mais au dernier moment, posa sa mains sur la porte, en une douce caresse.

_-Je suis tellement desolé_, murmura t il.

Il entra dans sa chambre, mit un tee shirt, et pris son lecteur MP3, en sortant il croisa Carrie qui rentrait, sans un mot, ni même un regard, il partit dehors courir, il avait besoin de se défouler.

Carrie le regarda partir, le regard triste, abattue, que c'était il passé entre lui et Sara, parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça,elle n'avait jamais vu Gil comme ça, le regard si perdu, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sara, elle frappa doucement à la porte, et n'entendant pas de réponse entra doucement, referma derrière elle, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

Elles restèrent là sans parler, Carrie se doutait que tout ne c'était pas très bien passé, que leurs rencontre avait été trop rapide, elle avait compris en passant dans la cuisine, le verre éclater par terre, puis en passant devant la chambre de son papou, le lit était défait, des deux coté, il en avait pas fallut plus pour comprendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sara semblait s'être calmé, elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça, après tout c'était elle qui c'était littéralement jeté sur lui, il ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose, de l'aimer lui, de faire ça pour lui, certes, elle avait envie de lui, mais elle ne savait pas si cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en se réveillant, se croyant dans les bras de kevin, était normale, elle avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme que kevin, c'était le seul homme qui l'avait touché depuis seize ans, et la vie a voulu que le dernier homme avant kevin, et le premier après lui soit le même, elle s'en voulait énormément, comme la première fois où elle l'avait fait avec kevin, elle avait eu la même réaction.

Sara commença un peu à trouver que Gil était partit depuis bien longtemps, elle regardait souvent, pendant la conversation avec Carrie, le couloir, qui restait obstinément vide.

-Il_ part souvent courir pour se vider la tête._

_-Il court longtemps en moyenne?_

_-Ça dépend, quand il a des affaires difficile, des fois il court 1H30, je me rappelle, quand il est revenu du mariage a Nick, il a couru tout les jours deux heures, pendant quinze jours._

Sara aussi après l'avoir revu au mariage avait passé des heures entière à courir, elle en avait besoin.

_-ça va bientôt faire 2H30 qu'il est partit,_ dit elle soucieuse.

_-Je sais, c'est qu'il a vraiment besoin de solitude alors,_ dit elle en haussant les épaules.

La conversation reprit son cours. Gil rentra dix minutes plus tard, et surpris des rires dans la chambres de Sara, elle était avec Carrie, il sourit, il adorait entendre Carrie rire, il n'entendait pas le rire de Sara, elle ne devait pas rire, mais c'était elle qui devait l'amusait.

Gil alla dans la cuisine ranger le désordre qu'il avait mit, puis alla dans la salle de bain, courir pendant plus de deux heures et demie l'avait épuisé, il fallait au moins ça pour le calmer, il était furieux contre lui, mais trop fatigué pour encore tourné en rond dans son lit, il prit sa douche et prépara à manger dans le silence, si bien que quand les filles entrèrent dans la cuisine, elles ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

Carrie alla embrasser son père, puis commença à mettre la table, Gil regarda Sara, et plongea dans son regard, ils se fixèrent un moment, puis il repartit à la préparation du repas.  
Celui ci ce fit dans le silence, à part quelques phrases de Carrie, qui essayait vainement de faire baisser la tension, mais ceci ne marchait pas beaucoup, les adultes se regardant même pas, tout deux gênés.

Après le repas tardif, ils allèrent se coucher, il était déjà plus de dix heures du soir.

Le lendemain matin, quand Gil se réveilla, Sara était déjà parti, sur le coup, il avait eu peur en en voyant pas sa veste accroché dans le couloir, il avait était dans sa chambre, est avait soufflé de voir que ces affaires était encore là, elle comptait donc revenir!

Il se prépara, et se décida de faire quelques courses, Carrie n'avait pas cours avant onze heures, elle avait le temps de se lever.

Sara avait appelé Thomas pour aller le voir, elle avait besoin de parler avec, il l'avait invité a un petit déjeuner, Gil dormait encore, elle n'avait pas pu le prévenir, et c'était mieux comme ça, elle avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se posant mille et une questions, il lui fallait du temps pour qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle devait faire, et Thomas allait l'aider, il avait perdu sa femme, et maintenant il avait une copine, il vivait avec elle depuis maintenant un an.

Elle passa la matinée avec lui, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, il lui appris qu'il avait vu son filleul la veille dans l'après midi, il avait parlé d'elle et de Gil, Thomas lui avait expliqué que si c'était difficile pour lui, ça l'aider pour Sara aussi, même si elle aimé Gil, il n'aurait jamais remplacé son père, qu'elle le garderait toujours dans son cœur, et il lui avait dit qu'a l'origine, avant de connaître Kevin, Sara était amoureuse de Gil pendant longtemps, ils en avaient parlé longtemps et Alex avait fini par acquiesçait, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, il ne dirait rien, dans un sens c'était normale, elle n'était pas obligé de vivre seule, elle pouvait continuer à vivre.

Thomas avait toujours était d'excellent conseil, et là, il en donné à Sara, il lui disait qu'il avait ressentit la même chose au début de sa relation, il avait l'impression de trahir Pamela, mais il ne la trahissait pas, elle n'aurait pas voulu qui reste à pleurer son amour perdu, il fallait qu'il continue a vivre, et pour ça Katlyn l'aider.

Sara passa le déjeuner à la table d'une brasserie, prés d'un parc, elle voyait plein de couples passé, des jeunes, des plus âgé, des retraités, encore amoureux comme aux premier jours, tout ça lui fit réfléchir, certes, elle aimé Kevin, mais lui savait qu'il y avait Gil dans son cœur, qu'elle essayer de l'oublier, mais il n'était pas dupe, au mariage de Nick, ils avaient mit au moins une semaines avant de refaire l'amour ensemble, il n'avait rien dit, leurs vies étaient comme ça, comme les lundi, il allait au cimetière avec son fils. Des fois, Sara venait, il ne l'a touché pas de la journée, le rapprochement se faisait plus le mardi, ou des fois le mercredi, et les jours de son décès, c'était aussi une semaine sans câlins, c'était bizarre, mais c'était leurs vie, leurs premier grand amour les hantés toujours, et ils essayaient de vivre avec tout les deux, essayant de vivre une nouvelle vie, et à part des dates importantes, ils y arrivés bien, et ils étaient heureux comme ça.

Elle rentra à la maison de Gil, la porte était fermé, elle regarda l'heure, 15H30, elle savait que Carrie aujourd'hui finissait à 16H, elle alla à l'arrière de la maison, et s'installa sur le hamac deux places sur la terrasse, elle imagina facilement Gil allonger là avec Carrie, à regarder les étoiles, et s'endormit.

Gil rentra vingt minutes plus tard, il entra et était déçue de ne pas voir Sara, il avait dû s'absenter une demie heure, Carrie avait fini plus tôt, et elle devait aller chez la mère de Gil, sa grand mère, elle l'avait demandé de la conduire au bus, ne désirant pas prendre sa voiture, sa semaine avait été fatigante, elle ne voulait pas conduire.

Il alla ouvrir la porte de la terrasse, la chaleur à Vegas en plein mois de juin réchauffer la maison, un fin sourire illumina son visage en voyant Sara endormit, elle avait l'air détendu, calme, il resta un moment a la regarder. **' Si seulement tu pouvais encore m'aimer comme je t'aime, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, mais je sais que j'ai déjà eu ma chance, et que j'ai passé à coté de tout ces moments de bonheur à tes cotés'.** Au bout d'un certain temps, il se retourna pour rentrer dans la cuisine, quand une voix le fit stopper.

_-Tu compte laisser la place vide à coté de moi?_ il se retourna et lui sourit, il alla la rejoindre.

Gil s'arrangea de laisser une distance entre eux, certes le hamac n'était pas grand, mais assez pour éviter d'être l'un sur l'autre.

Sara sourit, et mit sa tête sur son épaule, prenant de plus en plus de place, maintenant sa tête était dans le creux de son épaule, elle y déposa un baiser, Gil se tendit sous cette approche, **'elle joue a quoi, elle me rejette, elle me provoque, et elle me rejette encore une fois, j'y comprend plus rien'.**

_-Sara_, dit il presque en la suppliant.

Mais celle ci continua, elle lui déposa une myriade de baiser sur sa peau salée, tout en souriant.

_-Sara,_ répéta Gil, pas trop amusé par la réaction de Sara.

_-Oui,_ dit elle innocemment.

_-Tu fais quoi? Tu sais je suis pas sûre que tu aimes la suite,_ dit il en la regardant dans les yeux, ce qui ne laissa plus d'accès au cou de Gil, un léger râlement s'échappa de la gorge de Sara.

_-Gil, s'il te plait, laisse toi aller, profite, _dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis petit à petit se rapprochant de ces lèvres.

_-Sara, ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plait._

_-Je ne joue pas Gil, je te promet que je suis vraiment sérieuse._ Gil se retourna sur elle, se tenant sur son coude.

_-Tu es sure, je voudrais pas précipiter les choses._

-_Gil, s'il te plait, laisse toi aller, fais comme moi, laisse toi porter par cette vague, je sais pas où elle va nous amener, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer d'aller le plus loin._

Elle le regarda, c'est yeux plein d'amour, elle jouait franc jeu avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas encore lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ce mot ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis... depuis toujours en faite, il n'avait jamais fait parti de son vocabulaire, des ses premier souvenir qu'elle se rappelle, sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit, son père encore moins, elle ne disait jamais ses mots a un homme, a part ces enfants, même Kévin n'avait jamais eu le droit a ces trois mots, elle avait toujours eu peur de les laissée sortir, mais elle voulait essayer de revivre une nouvelle vie, et elle voulait le faire avec Gil, est ce que maintenant lui était prés a accepter?

Ils restèrent plongé dans leurs regard, leurs amour pour l'autre débordant, le cœur léger, plein d'amour, Gil se pencha vers elle.

_-Je t'aime Sara, j'irai là où tu veux, je te suivrais partout. _

Ils s'embrassèrent, certes, tout n'était pas fait, l'apprendre aux enfants ne serait simple, mais ils étaient ensemble, plus rien ne pourra les séparer, ils affronteraient ça ensemble maintenant, main dans la mains.

--

Vous n'avez même pas idée de la galère que j'ai eu pour le poster sur ce site, merci a didou de m'avoir soutenue, parce que je crois que le nouveau petit portable que j'ai eu allait voler par la fenêtre.

merci à toutes d'etre là pour moi, surtout à toi mon ange, tu restera mon guide vers la lumière.


End file.
